Is This Love ?
by junseoblover
Summary: this fanfic is not mine. Just wanted to download it so i tried to post it here. THANKS TO THE OWNER


Characters:

You: Shin ~~~~~

Age: 20

Personality: You do what most boys do, play sports, ride skateboards etc. You act like a total tomboy and have a hard outershell. You're really tough. However, when people mange to break through your hard outer shell you're a really sweet, kind, bubbly, and a bit insecure. You surprise lots of people with what you like and don't like.

Background: You grew up with an abusive father that would always hit your mother. Your brother wasn't always there because he moved to Seoul to work. At the age of 12 you were working to keep up with the bills, because your father was always drunk and your mom died. Your father eventually got tired of you and sent you to go find your brother in Seoul. You haven't found him yet. You got taken in by nice family till you were old enough to move out. You met the one you like now and his friends B2ST, and moved in with him. He's one of your really close friends. You have a crush on him, but haven't told him yet.

Crush: Yong Jun Hyung

Age: 21

Personality: On the outside his mean and rude. On the inside he's nice,funny and really sweet. He cares a lot about ~~~~~. He cares for her like an older brother. He kind of likes her. But he thinks it'll be better if he kept it to himself so that he doesn't ruin their relationship.

Background: He grew up with his older brother who was involed in many gangs. At the age of 5 his brother was shot and killed. He was then taken in by an orphanage. He sayed there until he reached the age of 13. He then ran away to Seoul and met B2ST. He then met you. You guys became best friends.

The one he likes, the one you hate: Kim Hyuna

Age: 20

Personality: She's a real girly girl. She's down-to-earth and very kind. However she can be very mean. Every guys she meets falls in love with her, but do they know that she has a bad side.

Background: Grew up with a rich family in Japan. She got mostly everything she wanted until one day her parents sent her to Seoul to study. She wentand met up with one of her childhood friends that had a crush on her, but never told her.

The one that likes her: Jang Hyun Seung

Age: 21

Personality: He's really nice and caring. He stands up for Hyuna everywhere she goes, partially because he liked her and partially because he's her friends. He acts as Hyunas shoulder to cry on when she gets sad or heart broken. He' somewhat mean and can be a real bully.

Background: He was born in Seoul, but his parents moved to Japan for business when he was only 3. He then met Hyuna. They became childhood friends because both of them are single childs. He went back to Seoul to study and met B2ST. Hyuna later followed and they are now sharing an apartment together.

Extras:

B2ST

Kpop cameos :)

CHAPTER 1

This color represents your thoughts

This color represents Junhyung's thoughts

This color represents Hyuna's thoughts

This color represents Hyun Seung's thoughts

Basicly the colors their profiles are in will represent their thoughts. :)

~Seoul University~

It was 4th period math class, you Junhyung and B2ST where sitting in the back of the classroom when Hyun Seung came in with a new student.

You knew Hyun Seung through B2ST. Junhyung doesn't like Hyun Seung very much because they had a dance competition a few years ago battling for $2,000 and title as the King Dancer. Hyun Seung and Junhyung were going against each other for 1st place (Kikwang didn't participate because he had a sprained ankle). Hyun Seung knew that Junhyung need the money at the time, but still went full force. Hyun Seung ended up winning. He tried to give the money to Junhyung, but Junhyung wouldn't take it because he doesn't like to owe anyone anything, especially $2,000.

Hyun Seung took the new student to the teacher they whispered a little and the teacher then said "Students we have a new student."

Everyone got quite and looked at the new student.

"Annyeonghaseyo. My name is Hyuna. Glad to meet all of you. Hope we can be good friends," she said doing a 90 degree bow.

You thought about the name Hyuna for a little while. It sounded to familiar. It then hit you. It was the girl that you ran into on the streets.

~Flash back~

You were riding your skate board bring food home for you and Junhyung when as of a sudden she came out of no where and you hit her. All the food spilled on her. You got off you skate board and tried to help her up.

"Ewww! Look at my new clothes it's all cover in this disgusting stuff!" she yelled as she got up and looked at her nice clothes. Heres what it looked like: .com/bmz_.

"Mianhe. I'm so sorry. I was going fast. I just could-"

*Slap*

She slapped you and said, "I don't care you better pay me money or wash this!"

You couldn't believe she slapped you, you usually would hit someone back, but you held in and replied, "I told you I'm sorry. Why would I pay you if you hit me. I could hit you back or I could even sew you. You were the one no looking where you were going!"

"Look who's talking. Your the one that should have stopped!"

"Miss Hyuna! Where are you?" A man called, "Miss Hyuna what happend?" He asked as he ran towards you an her.

"She spilled this gross stuff all over me,"

"I'm so sorry. I was going to fast and couldn't stop," you explained to the man.

"It's alright. Come on Hyuna your friend is waiting," the man told her.

"It's not-"

"It's fine. Let's go,"

They left and you were standing there. You from that moment you hated that girl. I didn't do anything wrong. She was the one that came out of no where and ran in to me. You thought as you cleaned up.

~Flashback end~

"Yah! ~~~~~!" Junhyung whispered loudly.

You snapped out of your thoughs and asked, "What?"

"Raise your hand," he whispered.

"Wae?" You asked giving him a confused look.

"Just because," he said raising your arm.

"There she is. Go and sit next to her and Hyun Seung could sit next to you. Okay?" the teacher said.

"Okay. Gamsahabnida," Hyuna said. Hyun Seung led Hyuna to the back and took a seat next to you while he made her sit on his other side.

Thank god. I don't have to sit next to that brat. You thought.

She's hot. Hopefully I can make her my girlfriend. Junhyung thought as Hyuna sat down.

I need to keep her away from Junhyung. Hyun Seung thought as Hyuna took a seat next to him.

The guys sitting next to that girl is hot. Wait that girl. Isn't she the one that ran into me. Oh I'm going to make her pay. Hyuna Thought as she sat down next to her childhood friend.

CHAPTER 2 : meet the guys

Class was just over. You and the B2ST memebers were heading to the luchroom.

~Lunchroom~

You and the B2ST members sat at the table you guys usually sat at. The one in the corner. You sat down next to Junhyung and Yoseob. Yoseob was showing you his new ipod when Hyunseung showed up with Hyuna.

I wonder how they know each other. She doesn't seem like the type to like someone like Hyunseung. She's more of the...hum... You thought as they head to Doojoon who was sitting at the front of the table.

"Guy's I'll like to welcome a new member," Doojoon annouced as everyone looked over to Hyuna and Hyunseung.

Wait. She's not joining our group is she.

Yes. Wait I have to get her first before the other members do. Crap. I have Hyunseung to worry about.

"As you all know this is Hyuna, and my childhood friend," Hyunseung said.

Crap even a childhood friend.

Ugh. Can't this day get any worse. You thought as you rolled your eyes and went back to eating your lunch.

"If anyone of you have a problem with Hyuna you know who your messing with," Hyunsung threatend.

Why is oppa acting to tough? That guy sitting next to that girl is hot though. Hyuna thought as she kept looking at Junhyung.

Hyunseung looked at Hyuna and saw her looking at Junhyung, he quickly looked away and pulled her to sit down. I hope you stay away from him. I can't let you go to him.

They sat down across from you and Yoseob. Yoseob was still showing you his new ipod when you looked at them and saw Hyuna staring at you. She caught you eye contact and looked away. That's what I thought.

"That's Doojoon," Hyunseung said to Hyuna as he pointed to Doojoon. Doojoon just smiled.

"That's Kikwang," he said pointing to Kikwang who was practicing dancing. He stopped for a second and did a salute then went back to dancing.

"That is Yoseob," he said pointing to Yoseob who was across from him.

"Nice to meet you," Yoseob said to Hyuna.

"Nice to meet you too. Hope we can be good friends," she said blushing a little.

"That's ~~~~~," Hyun Seung said looking at you. You just faked a smile.

"And that's-"

"I'm Junhyung," Junhyung said as he got up from the table. You got up too, and followed. All the B2ST memebers got up too and followed.

"Why is he like that oppa?" Hyuna asked Hyunseung.

"He just has a rough background. Doesn't trust anyone. Only the ones that he's known for a long time," Doojoon explained as he and Kikwang ran after you and Junhyung.

"Like ~~~~~?" she asked as they made their way out of the luch room and headed for the dance room.

"Yup. They're really close," Yoseob said.

"Like friends or lovers?" Hyuna asked as they climbed the stairs.

Why is she asking so many questions about ~~~~~ and Junhyung?

"Um... just friends. But everyone knows that ~~~~~ likes Junhyung, so not many girls go after him," Yoseob said.

"Oh. Does Junhyung like ~~~~~?"

Why is she asking so many freakin' questions?

"I don't know. No one knows that," Yoseob replied as he opened the door of the practice room. Hyuna, Hyun Seung and Yoseob made their way in.

Hyuna was watching you dance with the B2ST members. It was a very hard routine, but you some how manged to keep up with the guys. The music was about to end when you looked at the B2ST members, they nodded their heads. You dropped into an windmill (If you don't know what it is it's a breaking dancing move like this: .com/watch?v=wnzV_x4Bs0c&feature=related ) You ended it perfectly. Hyuna was in shock while the B2ST members where congratulating you. You gave Junhyung a hug.

"Nice one. You finally got it," Kikwang said out of breath.

"Thanks," you said as you took a sip of water.

After a quick break you guys went back to dancing.

I found out your weakness. I'll slowly but surely break you down. Hyuna thought as she just watched you guys dance.

CHAPTER 3 : valentines day

Seems like in the last chapter I forgot about Dongwoon. Well lets just say that he was in detention for being naughty. *cough* throwing paper airplanes, throwing paper balls and spitting spit balls at the fat gym teacher *cough*

Today was the day you dreaded most years. The day girls got all dressy and acted cute and/or shy. However this year you did hate it as much, this year you planned to confess your feelings to Junhyung. Day by day you watched Hyuna and Junhyung slowly get closer and closer. All Junhyung talked to you was about Hyuna. You planned this carefully making sure no one knew you would plan it today and you even brushed up on your acting skills.

You got ready as usual, but brought a nice dress and stuffed it into your duffle bag. (. ) You woke up early so you good bring your chocolates and hide them in your locker. You put them in and closed your locker making sure you didn't make any noise and headed to the dance room with your duffle bag.

I hope today goes as planned. You thought as you put your duffle bag down, blasted some music and began to dance.

After you closed your locker Hyuna appeared out of the the conner.

Just what I though ~~~~~. You think that we'll never know what your up to. You are so predictable. She thought as she went to the front of the school to greet the B2ST members.

"Anyong oppa's!" Hyuna said running up to the B2ST members. She gave Hyun Seung a hug and was about to give one to Junhyung, but Hyun Seung stopped her. Hyun Seung and Junhyung looked at each other then started to walk.

Why? Do they hate each other so much?

"Where's ~~~~~?" Kikwang asked as they entered the school.

"Where else would she be?" Doojoon said as they headed for the dance room.

School went by like usual. It was the last class and everyone was spreading rumors that you didn't have the guts to confess. You tried your best to hide your smirk. For you had the guts.

I wonder if she has the guts?

Why is it that when ever I step into a room it gets all quite? It happens usually, but there would usually be talking still. Is something going on that I don't know about.

Looks like it's about time.

The last bell rang and everyone scattered. The B2ST members left along with you. Hyuna stayed behind with Hyun Seung because she promised to go eat ice cream with him. You made an excuse to get away so you could change. The B2ST members then headed to Doojoon's place to go play some video games.

You went to your locker got out your duffle bag went to the bathroom and changed. You went back to your locker and got your chocolates. You went to the gym where you had made a promise with Junhyung that you guys would meet there. You where waiting there.

~School yard~

"Oppa," Hyuna said to Hyun Seung.

"What is it?" he asked as they made it to the school gate.

"I promised to meet a friend in the garden. Can I go? Please! I'll treat you to ice cream later," she said doing a puppy face.

"Fine. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's fine. I'll be home before nine I promise," she said happily as she left him there and ran towards the garden.

I wonder who she's going to meet. Wait where's my ipod? Aw I think I left it in the gym when the teacher told me to empty my pockets. He thought as he turned around and headed for the gym.

~Garden~ ( A/N:The gym is right next to the garden. If you go out the left doors you get yourself to the garden, if you make another left you get to the school yard. If you go out the right door you get yourself to the soccer field. Hope it makes sense if not tell me an I will draw a picture and post.)

Junhyung was waiting for Hyuna. Hurry up already. I promised I'll meet ~~~~~ in the gym, but I need to meet Hyuna first.

"Oppa!" Hyuna called.

"Your here! What took you so long?" Junhyung said as he gave Hyuna a hug.

"Here," Hyuna said as she put the box of chocolate out in front of her and looked down shyly. Junhyung looked at the box of chocolates and smiled then took the chocolates. Hyuna looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Hyuna. Will you be my girlfriend?" Junhyung asked.

"Really? Of course oppa!" Hyuna squealed. They hugged and then they left to go eat.

You were watching them the whole time. Your heart dropped you felt tears start to go down your face. You felt angry, betray, sad. Mixed emotions. You waited till they left, you putted the chocolates into you duffle bag and then went out the door.

WHY? I hate you Junhyung! She's supose to be mine! Hyun Seung thoughts as he hid in the bushes and easedropped. He stayed real still as they passed him. He got up and saw you coming out of the gym. Is that who I think it is? It can't be can it? he thought as he stepped out of the bushes.

You heard rustling and hid. Who can that be? Everyone's out of school.

"~~~~~?" you heard someone say.

No. It can't be Hyun Seung. You thought as you slowly slid back into the gym. You ran into the gym, dropped your duffle bag and out the other door to the soccer field.

It's ~~~~~. Hyun Seung thought as he ran after you.

You ran into the field running as fast as you could. Luckly you were wearing sneakers so you manged to get a good distance. However Hyun Seung was faster and was able to grab your waist making you fall to the ground as he fell on top of you. Both of you got a shock when you guys fell. Your lips just about to touch. Your heart beated faster and suddenly you felt butterflies in your stomach. You looked away. Your eyes were red and streaks of tears marked your face. You could feel him get off of you.

"Mianhe ~~~~~," he said as he sat next to you. You pulled yourself up and sat down next to him. You pulled your knees up to your chest.

"It's alright. Mianhe for running away from you," you replied as you looked at the ground.

"Oh that's nothing. I needed some excercise anyway," he chuckled. Looking up to the sky. The sun had just started to go down.

"Can I ask you something?" you asked as you looked at him.

"What is it?" he said still looking at the sky.

You took a deep breath and asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

He looked at you and you looked away.

"Is it okay if I ask why?"

You didn't know how to respond.

"Do you want to get back at Junhyung?"

You looked up at him in shock.

"Your probably wondering how I know this,"

You still didn't respond.

"I saw everything that happend. I have a favor to ask you too," he said.

"You want me to be your girlfriend so you can make Junhyung mad and get Hyuna back," you said as you looked down.

He sighed, "Yeah."

"Since we both want our 'crushes' back then why don't we act as a couple and get them back?" you suggested.

"Your one smart girl ~~~~~," he chuckled as he got up. You got up to.

"So then, ~~~~~ will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as he put his hand out in front of him.

"Yes," you said as you put your hand into his. He smiled and put his arm around your shoulder. Your heart sped up.

"You know something ~~~~~,"

"What," you asked as you guys made your way back into the gym.

"You look really pretty today. I like it when your like this," he said as he picked up your bag and handed it to you.

"Gomawo," you said trying to hide your blushing.

You guys head home.

Let the games begin. You thought as you got home.

CHAPTER 4 : you're dating ?

You woke up to find the house empty.

Thank god. I can't stand to see his face. You thought as you changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a band t-shirt and converses and went downstairs. You opened the door of the fridge. When you closed it you saw a piece of paper hanging on the fridge. You took it off and looked at the piece of paper.

It read:

~~~~~ I went to school early so don't worry about me.

Who would worry about you?

I'm SO SORRY that I didn't meet up with you yesterday. I was busy.

Some kind of 'busy'.

I'll make it up to you today with what do you say ice-cream.

Sure like taking me out for ice cream will heal me.

I want you to meet someone important so if you can once you read this head to school ASAP. Okay.

Sure, I guess.

Love,

Junhyung

You looked at the note one last time, rolled your eyes and then headed out the door. When you got out you were greeted by Hyun Seung.

"Anyong!" he said waving at you.

"Anyong!" you said back as you walked towards him.

"Come on I'll give you a ride to school," he said as he put on his helmet.

"On that?" you asked rasing an eyebrow. I never knew Hyun Seung rode a motorcycle.

"Yeah, what else? Come on I have a helmet for you," he said throwing the helmet at you. You caught it and just looked at it.

"Quickly or we'll be late," he said.

You put on the helmet and climbed onto the back of his motorcylce. (Here's what it looks like if you want to know: . ) He then soomed off.

~Dance room~

The B2ST members where all in there when Junhyung and Hyuna came in holding hands.

The B2ST members looked at them in shock.

Why is Junhyung with Hyuna instead of ~~~~~? Doojoon thought as Junhyung and Hyuna made it over to them.

"Guy's I'll like you to meet my new girlfriend Hyuna," Junhyung said looking at Hyuna.

"Wait you guys are dating?" Kikwang asked in shock.

"Yeah," Junhyung replied as he put an arm over Hyuna's shoulder.

Perfect. She doesn't have the guts to come here.

Did ~~~~~ not confess or is something going on here? Doojoon thought.

"But where's ~~~~~?" Yoseob asked looking behind them to see if you where there. Nothing.

"Where's Hyun Seung anways?" Kikwang added.

~Outside the dance room~

You and Hyun Seung stood there listening to everything that they were saying.

You started to feel tears in your eyes and rubbed them out. Hyun Seung was looking at you adn grabbed your hand. You looked at him shocked.

"I don't think this is a good idea," you whispered.

She's regretting isn't she. She's hurt I know it. She's always so strong. "Follow my lead. I'll do all the talking. I'll protect you. I just need you to trust me."

You looked at him, Why does it feel like when I meet Junhyung?

~Flashback~

You guys were running away from a gang when the poilce showed up, you guys hid behind a corner.

"I can't. I'm scared," you said.

"Follow my lead. I'll do the talking. I'll protect you from anything. I just need you to trust me," Junhyung said.

"Okay,"

~Flashback end~

He just kept looking at you waiting for a responce.

You nodded your head. He then interlocked your guys fingers together and opened the door. You guys stepped in. The B2ST members looked at you guys in even moe shock. When Junhyung saw you holding hands with Hyun Seung his hands turned into fists. You avoided eye contact with everyone.

~~~~~ looks so weak now. Doojoon thought.

"Guy's I'll like you to meet my new girlfriend ~~~~~," Hyun Seung said.

"You-you-you guys are dating?" Yosoeb asked in disbeilef.

Hyun Seung looked at you and said, "Yeah."

You looked up at everyone and caught eye contact with Junhyung. He's mad.

How can she go out with the guy I hate the most! She knows I hate him. Oh, she's going to get in trouble. Junhyung thought as he let go of Hyuna, grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Hyun Seung. He then dragged you out to the hall.

Everyone's eyes were wide open.

This isn't what I planned. Hyuna thought as she tried to run after you and Junhyung, but was stopped by Hyun Seung.

~Outside of the dance room~

"Let me go!"

"NO!"

"Let. Me. GO!" you yelled as you tried to get out of his grip.

"Fine!" he yelled letting you go.

You tried to run, but he caught you and pushed your back to the wall.

"Why?" he aksed.

"What?" you replied as you avoided eye contact with him.

"Look at me," he comanded

You looked at him. Giving him an evil stare.

"Why are you going out with him?' he asked.

"Because I can," you replied.

"You know I hate him. I've told you before to stay as far away as you can from him,"

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

He was shocked, "Because I'm your friend. I've saved you life so many freakin' times."

"So," you replied holding back tears as you looked away again.

"Just break up with him and find a new boyfriend,"

"What if I told you I loved him?" you asked looking straight into his eyes.

He was shocked. Speechless.

"You can't. I know you don't even like him," Junhyung said.

"So what if I do,"

"Your not,"

You couldn't hold it in anymore, "How come you can live happily and I can't huh?" you yelled pushing him off and then ran off.

"What's that supose to mean!" he yelled after you.

"That's for you to figure out!" You yelled back as you ran down the stairs and out the frount doors. All your classmates where looking at you as you ran pass them. You reached the school gates and ran out to find Hyun Seung on his bike, helmet on waiting for you to get on. You looked at him, then grabbed the helmet and got on. He soomed off.

CHAPTER 5 : his secret places

Hyun Seung soomed off to a place unrecognizable to you. He stopped at a playground that looked desserted.

"Where are we?" you asked as you got off the motorcycle and took off your helmet.

"My hiding spot," he replied.

What kind of hiding spot is this. You thought you leaned up against his motorcycle.

I need to make her day better. I promised I'll protect her. Hyun Seung thought as he leaned up next to you.

"Your wondering what kind of hiding spot this is aren't you? No one comes here anymore. They all go to the bigger one over there," he said pointing to a bigger playground,"I come here and play when I feel down, come on let's go swing." He got up and dragged you over to the swing. He took a seat on one of them. You just stood there an looked at him.

"Come on. Let lose,"

You sat down. He got up from his swing and started to push you. You didn't fight, but started to kick. It's been forever since you've been on a swing let alone a playground. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment. All of a sudden you came to a sudden stop. You opened your eyes to find Hyun Seung in front of you.

"Come on let today be a fun day. What do you say?" he asked you.

You thought about for a while then put your hand into his. I hope he'll beable to cheer me up.

You then pulled you towards his motorcylce, put on his helemt while you were puttin on yours. You guys got on and he soomed off.

He took you for ice cream, then to Lotte World. He then took for ice cream again.

You guys where headed home when he said," One more place for tonight. Okay?"

You nodded you head.

He smiled. I hope she had fun today. I sure know I did.

He stopped at an over look. You got off, took your helmet off and looked at the view:

The view was amazing.

"How did you mange to find this?" You asked breathless.

"That's a long story," he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

The city is so pretty at night. You thought.

"Come on let's go home it's almost 10,"

"Wait? Did you say 10," you asked in shock. You promised Junhyung that you would always be home before 9.

"Yeah, wh-" he started to say. He quickly got on his motorycycle and you hopped on.

He pulled up to your front step. You got off and took off you helemt. He took of his helmet.

"Gomawo for eveything today," You said.

"It's nothing. I am your boyfriend after all," he said.

Your happy face turned into a somewhat sad face.

"Aw. Don't do that. I'll be here tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrows a Saturday though,"

"I know, but I'll be here,"

"Okay. Night then. Sweet dreams," you said as you started to turn around.

"Wait! Can't I get a hug at least?" he asked.

You turned around he was waiting for a hug. Sure why not you thought as you gave him a hug. He smells really good.

He let you go and you went inside and he went home. Junhyung was waiting for you when you stepped though the door.

"I want you out, Hyuna's moving in tomorrow. So Hyun Seung will be here to pick you up," he said as he headed for his room.

Your jaw dropped,"Fine. I'll be out." you yelled after him.

How did Hyun Seung know. You thought as you went to your room.

Hyun Seung you better take care of ~~~~~. If you dare hurt her your dead. Junhyung thought as he got into bed.

Stay strong ~~~~~

CHAPTER 6 : moving out and moving in

You woke up somewhat early, because 1. you couldn't sleep and 2. you still had to pack your stuff eventhough you didn't have a lot.

You let out a sigh as you got out of bed and changed into comfortable clothing. You went downstairs to get a couple of boxes. You saw Junhyung eating breakfast. You ignored him and just grabbed the boxes on the table. You then went back upstairs. You started to pack you stuff on your book shelf and desk.

"Need help?" you heard someone ask.

You look to your door and find Hyun Seung standing there.

"Sure," you said as walked over to him and placed the box in his hands. You smiled and turned around and headed for your closet.

He smiled then went towards your desk. He started putting things in it.

You looked over to Hyun Seung. He would pause every once and a while looking at your stuff then he would put it in the box with a smile.

I wonder how anyone can mange to hate a cute guy like him. How can she not fall for a guy like this. You thought. Don't forget your going after Junhyung! Dont forget! you heard a voice in your head say.

"~~~~~ are you almost done? I'm done," Hyun Seugn said folding the flaps of the box.

"Yeah almost," you replied as you put the last of your clothes into your suit case. Once you were done you and Hyun Seung went downstairs. As you got downstairs you saw Hyuna sitting down with 2 huge suit cases next to her, she looked at you.

Why does she even need all that stuff?

Looks like someone's poor.

"Come on let's go," Hyun Seung said as he pulled your arm. You followed him out the door.

"Wait! I don't even know where I'm going to live now. How can I just go somewhere?" you asked him.

"Junhyung didn't tell you?" Of course he wouldn't. he thought.

"Didn't tell me what?" you asked looking at Hyun Seung in confusion.

"You're going to live with me," he said.

"Wait. That-that's,"

"I'm not going to do anything bad to you. You don't have any money and no where to go, so just live with me for a while," he said

"But-"

"Remember we're acting as a couple," Hyun Seung whispered.

Oh yeah. You remembered.

"Come on!" Hyun Seung said as he pulled you towards his car.

"Wait! You have a car too?" you asked looking at his black ferrari.

"What can I say?" he said as he took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors.

How can this guy afford all this stuff? You thought as Hyun Seung put all your stuff into the trunk. (A/N: You don't know that Hyun Seung is the son of a wealthy man.) He got in and waited for you to get in. You got in and then he headed for his house.

Junhyung was secretly looking at you and Hyun Seung from your room. What are they talking about? Why did Hyun Seung whisper something to you? Hyun Seung if you do anything bad to ~~~~~ you're dead.

"Oppa," Hyuna said.

"Yeah," Junhyung replied as he turned around to see Hyuna standing by the door of your room.

"Is this the room?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"It's pretty nice,"

"I guess,"

"Are you mad at me for asking you to move ~~~~~ to Hyun Seung's?" Hyuna asked as she went closer to Junhyung.

"No. It would have happened sooner or later," Junhyung replied.

"Oh," Hyuna said as she touched Junhyung's arm.

"Come on let's go get your stuff," Junhyung said. He then ran downstairs.

Why is it that this happens? Hyuna thought as she sat down on the bed.

~Hyun Seung's house~

He pulled up in front of an hotel. He got out and opened thr door for you. You got out and helped him bring your stuff up to his room.

You guys got up to the 12 floor. He then opened a door at the end of the hall and you guys went in.

You looked around:

He then led you to your room.

"I hope you like your room. I put it together myself. I didn't think you'll like the pink stuff so I went with purple. If you don't like it we can change it later," Hyun Seung said as he put your suit case and box down.

"No I really like it," you said looking around still.

He smiled. "Glad you like it,"

"Gomawo," you said.

"It's nothing really. You should start to unpack," he said as he left you inside. You started to unpack. About 30 mins later Hyun Seung came back in.

"~~~~~. B2ST members wants to go out later. They want to see if you want to go,"

"Sure I'll go," you said still unpacking your stuff.

"Okay I'll tell them. Oh were going to a club so get ready and Hyuna and Junhyung will be there," he said as he went back out.

It's time. You thought.

CHAPTER 7 : b2st club

"~~~~~ are you ready yet?" Hyun Seung yelled from the living room.

"Yeah! Just a sec," you yelled back as you pulled your heels. You looked into the mirror and smiled. You were wearing something like .

You walked downstairs.

"Ready? Let's go," Hyun Seugn said as he got up and headed for the door, you followed.

~Beast Club~

You walked in with Hyun Seung. The B2ST members smiled.

"Never thought they'll come," Doojoon said as you guys came through the security to the V.I.P section.

You guys reached the V.I.P section to find all the B2ST members and Hyuna sitting down. You smiled at all of them and sat down next to Doojoon and Hyun Seung sat next to you.

"Yah! ~~~~~ what made you come this time?" Kikwang asked as he took a sip of his orange juice (A/N: Yes orange juice. He doesn't drink along with Yoseob and Dongwoon. Hyun Seung does a bit. Doojoon and Junhyung? Yeah they can be heavy drinkers.)

"What do you mean come this time?" you asked playing innocent.

"Come on. You never come here," Yoseob said.

"I do too. Just not often," you said.

"Yeah. I've only seen you at Doojoon's club like once or twice ever since we met you," Yoseob said.

"What can I say? I'm not the partying type,"

"Oh yeah, like last time-" Kikwang started, but Doojoon gave him a stare.

You looked at them and giggled, "It wasn't that bad. All I did was get into a fight with this one guy. He was the one that touched my butt."

"Yeah and you gave him a black eye and a briused rib cage," Yoseob chuckled.

"He asked for it," you replied.

"Yah! Guys lets go dance," Doojoon said as he got up. Everyone including you got up and followed him to the dance floor. You guys danced for a while. Then out of no where a cricle formed around Hyun Seung and Junhyung. There where lot's of cheers. Luckly you and the B2ST members got front row.

It slowly turned into a dance battle. Kikwang just stood back with his arms crossed.

"Hyung how come your not joining?" Dongwoon whispered to Kikwang who was standing right next to you. You couldn't help, but listen.

"This is something hyung doesn't want to get involed in. It's between them two. Plus it's getting intersting," Kikwang explained as Hyun Seung dropped into a b-boy move. Everyone cheered.

Junhyung then dropped into an even harder b-boy move. Everyone cheered twice as hard. Hyun Seung was impressed. He looked at the crowd. They started to get bored, he could feel it.

This is just getting good. Can't let it go down like this. he thought as he walked towards you.

Wait! Why is he walking towards me? you thought as you tried to walk away, but Kikwang was holding onto your arm and Yoseob was behind you.

"Yah! Let me go!" you yelled at them.

"Now until we figure out who wins," Kikwang said as Hyun Seung approaced you. You tried pushing Yoseob back, but he was to strong. Hyun Seung grabbed your hand and pulled you in. Everyone was looking at you waiting for you to start dancing. You took a breath.

If it's against them then it's all good. You thought as you started to do a dance routine you made up in your head. Hyun Seung was smiling at you as he watched you dance.

She is REALLY good.

I can't lose like this. Not against my best friend and rival. Junhyung thought as he headed over to Hyuna.

No. Not here. Junhyung what are you doing? Hyuna thought as Junhyung dragged her into the circle.

Out of the coner of your eye you saw what Junhyung was doing and smirked.

Hope she can dance or she'll be really embaressed you thought as she got nearer. You then put the spot light on her.

She stood there for a second then smirked. She started to dance.

"Yah! She's not that bad," Yoseob said watching Hyuna dance.

She can dance. I'm totaly surprised. You thought as you looked at her dance moves.

Wow! I didn't even know she can dance. Thank god she can. If not then we would have been dead. Junhyung thought.

She passed the spotlight back to you. You then started to dance a routine with Hyun Seung.

It can't be! That's-that's our routine. Junhyung thought as he hands turned to fists. Hyuna looked at Junhyung.

He's furious. But I can't do anything.

You and Hyun Seung ended it perfectly. Everyone was cheering for you guys. You guys had won. You took deep breaths as you smiled. You looked over to Junhyung and Hyuna. He was furious and Hyuna she was mad. He stomped off the dance floor.

"Yah! ~~~~~ and Hyun Seung good job!" Doojoon said as the crowd broke and went back to their own business.

"That was so cool," Dongwoon said as he gave you and Hyun Seung a bottle of ice cold water.

"Thanks," you said as you took the water bottled opened it and drank some of it.

You and the B2ST members went back to dancing. It was about 30 mins later that you saw Junhyung come back onto the dance floor and started to dance with strangers. You looked and saw Hyuna. She was furious and started to dance with a random group of guys. You just looked away and acted like you didn't see anything.

It was 15 mins later that you saw Junhyung head off the dance floor and went back to the V.I.P section. You looked to where Hyuna was last standing. She wasn't there.

Where did she go? you though looking around the dance floor.

Hyun Seung saw you looking around and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh. It's nothing, but I have to go to the restroom," you said as you stopped dancing.

"Okay, I'll be waiting by the bar when you get back then," he said as he stopped dancing also. You nodded your head and headed for the restrooms.

You stepped outside of the party room.

I remember Doojoon saying something about how V.I.P's can rent rooms upstairs. You thought as you looked around.

"Let. Me. Go" you heard a female voice say coming from the stairs. You quitely walked towards the stairs and took a peak down the hall. Hyuna was standing there with around 5 guys.

"Look pretty your coming with us," the one man said as he grabbed her hand. She pulled a way and was about to scream when another man put his hand over her mouth.

"You scream and your dead," one guys said as he put his hand into his pocket.

"Let's go! Before anyone sees," another one said. They then pulled Hyuna up the stairs.

Should I go after them or should I go tell Hyun Seung? you thought. You could hear a door slam shut. You decied to just go. You quietly, but quickly went up the stairs. On the way you sent a message to Junhyung and Hyun Seung.

They got a message that said:

Hyuna's in trouble. I'm trying to find her. Help!

From,

As Hyun Seung read this he spit out his drink. As Junhyung read this he made fist. And they both headed to Doojoon and the other B2ST members.

CHAPTER 8 : what's your problem

You walked throught the halls making sure that you made no noise. You ended having to go up to the 3rd floor.

Where could they be? You thought. Suddenly you heard a scream. It came from a room that you passed. You walked back to that room. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. You stood to the side when the door opened. Out looked a man.

Isn't that Mir? You thought as a flashback came to your mind.

~Flashback~

"Your going to pay for this Junhyung!" Mir yelled as he and the MBLAQ members got dragged to the police car.

The MBLAQ members kidnapped you, because Junhyung hit G.O in the face one time because G.O insulted him. You didn't know how to fight back then. Junhyung came by himself because he thought he could fight 5 guys by himself and he did, but MBLAQ brought back up. Junhyung got beaten up. Luckly you got hold of Mir's phone and sent a text message to the police. They showed up just in time.

~Flashback end~

Your going to get it this time. You thought. Mir was just about to close the door, but you put you foot into the door frame. You then pushed the door and it hit him in the face. He let go of the door and grabbed his face. Bloody nose. You then walked down a hall towards a bed room, all the MBLAQ members looked up to see what happened. You could see in the back room Hyuna and Joon.

"Long time no see ~~~~~," Thunder said as he got up from his seat.

"Looks like someone's trying to act tough," G.O said as he got closer to you. He touched your face. You looked away. He leaned in and was about to kiss your cheek when you kneed him in the private spot.

"Shit!" he screamed.

Thunder headed towards you, you punched him in the face. He fell back. Seungho came towards you and tried to punch you, but you dodge it and slapped him. Mir came up from behind and grabbed your waist. You tried to get out of his grip, but he was to strong. G.O got up and slapped your face. You looked at him and spit in his face and kicked him in his privates again. You then elbowed Mir in the stomach. He let you go. Thunder came up to you and puched you in the face, it left a brusie and started to bleed a little. You wiped it and smirked. You went up to him and hit him straight in the chest he fell on to the ground. Seungho came up to you and grabbed you left wrist. You tried getting out of his grip, but he was to strong. He started to twist it. You thought quickly and punched him in the eye. He let go and fell back.

All the MBLAQ members where in pain, all except Joon. He started to walk towards you. You smirked and kicked him in the face. He fell down. You looked at Hyuna she was in shock. You grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

~Dance floor~

"Yah! Doojoon!" Hyun Seung yelled as he walked up to the B2ST members.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hyuna's in trouble and ~~~~~ went to find her and I haven't heard from her since," he explained as Junhyung got there too.

The B2ST members stopped dancing.

"You serious," Doojoon asked in a stern voice.

"Yeah," Junhyung said.

They left the room and went to the hall.

"Are you seri-" Doojoon started when they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. They ran upstairs. They got to the room you and Hyuna where in. To find you standing while Hyuna was on the ground. Everyone was in shock. Hyun Seung was furious, he came up and grabbed your left wrist. It was sprained due to Seungho.

"WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled at you as his grip tightend.

"My problem?" you yelled back.

Junhyung went to Hyuna's side and helpe her up onto the couch.

"WHY DID YOU HIT HYUNA!" he yelled back.

You smirked as you brushed hair into you face to hide the bruise, "I didn't hit her. Now let me go."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" he said making his grip even tighter.

You bit your lip to hide the pain, "Let. me. go," you hissed.

"Why?"

You couldn't take the pain anymore.

*Slap* you slapped Hyun Seung he let you wrist go as everyone looked at you in shock.

"Believe what you want to believe," you said as you headed out the door. The B2ST members rushed to Hyun Seung and Hyuna. Junhyung was just looking at you in shock.

You were about to go out the door when you felt someone grab your arm. You looked to find Kikwang looking at you. He was about to touch your bruise when you pulled your arms out of his grip and ran out. You ran all the way out of the club you started to head somewhere, anywhere but there.

Kikwang followed, but headed towards the front desk. He started to get something ready.

"Hyung. Come look at this," Dongwoon said from the back room.

Doojoon, Hyun Seung and Yoseob went to where Dongwoon was standing. He was looking at the hurt MBLAQ members.

"Crap. ~~~~~, she- she- beat all of them," Yoseob said in even more shock. Hyun Seung ran out of the room.

"Yah! Hyun-" Doojoon looked at where Hyun Seung was standing.

"Call the body gaurds up," Doojoon said into his phone.

~Downstairs~

Hyun Seung ran down the stairs to find Kikwang waiting for him by the door.

"How did you know?" Hyun Seung asked Kikwang.

"Did you even care to look at ~~~~~'s face? And how she was only using her right hand?" Kikwang asked.

"Why does that even matter?"

"Her lip was bleeding and she has a bruise on her face. Her arm must have been through some tought pain for her to slap you. I know ~~~~~ would never do anything like that unless she had to," Kikwang explained.

"So,"

"You pissed her off,"

Hyun Seung was speechless.

"Take this and find ~~~~~. Your her boyfriend after all," Kikwang said as he handed Hyun Seung a bag. He took the bag and looked at Kikwang.

"Go find her, and I know your just using ~~~~~ and she's just using you," Kikwang said.

"How-"

"The way you guys act is nothing like a couple. Plus we all knew ~~~~~ liked Junhyung and I know you like Hyuna," he said, " I won't tell anyone, but if ~~~~~ is hurt, you're the one I'm going to blame." he said as he left Hyun Seung standing there as he went back upstairs.

Hyun Seung headed out. How does he even know all this stuff? Ugh. Miahne ~~~~~. I really did misunderstand you.

CHAPTER 9 : forgive me

Ugh. I hate it. I didn't even do anything to her. She's such a lair. You thought as you were walking somewhere.

~Flashback~

"Come on we have to go tell Junhyung and Hyun Seung!" You yelled at Hyuna as you tried to pull her with you to go downstairs.

"But-"

"No buts we have to go now," you hissed at her.

You tried pulling her again, but she kept resisting. You guys heard foot steps. She got out of your grip and fell to the floor.

What is she doing?

She's gonna get it this time.

The B2ST members got to the door.

~Flashback end~

I hate her so much. You thought.

Suddenly someone ran into you and you fell.

"Miahne! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' a guy asked as he helped you up.

"I'm alright," You said as you got up and moved your hair out of your face. You looked at the guy, he wasn't alone.

"Wait! ~~~~~?" he asked.

"Do I- Oh my gosh, Eli?" You asked in shock. It was such a long time since you saw him. He was part of the family that took you in.

"~~~~~!" he said as he hugged you.

He looks so different.

"Are you sure your okay? What happened to your face?" he asked as he let you go and touched your bruise. You flinched as you backed up.

"I'm fine," you said.

"Did you get into another fight?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, but it was nothing," you mummbled, "Wait how did you know?"

"I work around this area. I heard that at Beast Club there was a fight between a girl and a guy and your name was going around for a while," he explained.

"Oh,"

"I want you to met some of my friends," he said as he stepped aside to reaveal some people.

"This is Kevin," he said pointing to a good looking boy that almost looked like a girl.

"This is Kibum," he said pointing a good looking guy with purple in his hair. (A/N: I know that Kibum doesn't anymore, but it's my fav hairstyle of his)

"This is Soohyun," he said pointing to a guy with brownish red hair.

"This is AJ," he said pointing to another guy.

"This is Alexander," he said pointing to a guy that looked like a foreigner.

"And-. Where are the other 3?" Eli asked Alexander.

"I think they're still working," he replied.

"Oh well yeah. These are my friends," he said to you.

"Nice to meet you all," you said to them.

They all waved at you and you waved back.

~Hyun Seung~

Where could she be? He thought as he was walking down the street.

He saw you with a group of guys.

Found you. he thought as he started to walk towards you.

~You&U-Kiss~

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine really,"

"But your lip and your face," Kibum said.

"It's fine really,"

"~~~~~!" you heard someone yell.

You turned around to find Hyun Seung walking towards you.

"Do you know him?" Eli asked.

"Yeah," you said as Hyun Seung finally reached you.

"Guys this is Hyun Seung," you annouced to them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eli," said as he put his hand out for Hyun Seung to shake. They shook hands.

The rest of the U-Kiss members introduced themselfs.

"Well ~~~~~ it was nice seeing you again. Drop by the house sometimes. Okay?" Eli said.

"I will. It was nice seeing you again," You said as you gave him a hug. The rest of the U-Kiss members wanted a hug too, so you gave them each a hug too.

They left.

"Who are they?" Hyun Seung asked.

"My friends," you replied as you walked off.

He ran up to you and started to walk with you, "Are you sure? How come you didn't say I was your boyfriend?"

"They didn't need to know. I'm 100% sure they're my friends," you said in an angry tone as you touched your bruise. It had stopped bleeding, but it hurt really bad.

"How do you know that Eli guy?" he asked as you guys reached a street light.

"I used to live with him and his family," you said waiting for the cross sign to come on.

"Oh,"

"If all your going to do is ask me questions then just leave me alone," you said sternly as you started to walk across the street. He followed you. You reached a playground. You took a seat on the swings. He just stood st the entrance of the playground. You looked down at your wrist. It was starting to swell up. All of a sudden you felt someone breathing close to you. You looked up to find Hyun Seung inches from you face.

"What do you want now," you hissed.

"Let me see," he said as he grabbed you wrist. You tried to pull away, but he had a tight grip on it. He took a bag out of his pocket took out a piece of cloth and started to wrap it. He looked at your face and took out some medicine on you bruise. He then put some medicine on your lip to. He stood up and sat down next to you.

"Mianhe," he said.

"What for?" you asked.

"For yelling at you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," he said.

"Whatever," you said as you got up and started to walk.

"I'm really sorry ~~~~~," he said as he caught up to you.

"Whatever,"

"Please forgive me," he said.

"Why should I?"

"Because-because I promised you that I'll protect you," he said.

"Yeah some kind of promise that was," you said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he pleaded.

"Yeah should have thought of that first," you replied.

"Why can't you just forgive me?" he yelled as he pulled you to look at him.

"Why should I? All of this is stupid! I regret even asking you out! I regret even saying yes to be your girlfriend! I'm tired of air promises! I'm tired of trusting people!" you yelled as tears started to run down your face.

"I lost my mom! I can't find my brother! I don't even know where my dad is! My best friend is gone! I've been yelled at for doing nothing! Why should I forgive you? Your just like the rest of them! I'm done with all of this!" you yelled.

"~~~~~ I didn't-"

"Forget it," you said as you started to walk again. All of a sudden you fainted.

"~~~~~!" Hyun Seung yelled as he prevented you from falling onto the floor. He shook you, but you didn't wake up.

She's worn out. He thought as he put you onto his back.

He piggybacked you back to the club. The B2ST members where outside waving goodbye to Hyuna and Junhyung as they had just left. Yoesob turned around to go back inside but saw Hyun Seung carrying you. He ran towards you. The B2ST members saw you guys and ran toward you too.

"Yah! Hyun Seung what happended?" Yoseob asked looking at you.

"She fainted," he panted.

"Here let me carry her," Doojoon said as he told Hyun Seung to bend down.

Doojoon picked you up bridal style.

Hyun Seung got out his key and unlocked his car. He opened the door. Doojoon then put you into the seat and buckled you up.

"Are you sure that she just fainted?" Yoseob asked.

"Yeah. I'm positive,"

"Okay all done," Doojoon said.

"Hope ~~~~~ is going to be alright," Dongwoon said as the B2ST members started to head back to the club leaving Hyun Seung and Kikwang behind.

"Yah! Kikwang you coming?" Doojoon yelled from the club door.

"Yeah just a bit!' He yelled.

Doojoon shrugged and went inside.

Kikwang looked at Hyun Seung.

"If she's hurt your dead," Kikwang threatend as he left.

What's his connection with ~~~~~? Hyun Seung thought as he got in and drove home.

Kikwang looked at Hyun Seung soom off from behind the door.

I promised I'll look over you when he's not here.

CHAPTER 10 : let's go on a vacation

You woke up to find yourself in your room. You slowly got up, you were acking everywhere. You looked around then you saw on a table a tray of food. You got up slowly and walked towards the table. There was a note ontop of the food. You picked it up and read it:

Mianhe. I'm sorry for everything that happend yesterday. Please forgive me? If not then hope this makes up for it.

Love,

Hyun Seung 3

You put the note down and took the cover off the plate. On the plate:

You took the cover off another plate, but this time smaller:

You smiled and sat down.

I don't know if I should forgive you. You thought as you cut off a piece of the egg.

You enjoyed it happily. When you were done you gathered everything and carried it out. You mostly carried it on your right hand.

~Living room~

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Yoseob said quietly.

"Everyone needs a break from all of this. Only for a couple of days," Doojoon said.

"Yah! Is ~~~~~ awake yet?" Yoseob asked Hyun Seung.

"Last time I checked no," he replied.

"Let's go wake her up," Yoseob suggested to Dongwoon.

"Sounds like fun," Dongwoon said getting up.

"Yah! Let the girl sleep," Kikwang said.

You walked in.

"Your awake!" Yoseob yelled as he came over and helped you with the tray.

"Yeah," you said.

You looked at Hyun Seung he looked away.

"~~~~~ sit down," Doojoon said sooting over to make room for you to sit. You sat down.

Yoseob came out from the Kitchen and sat down next to you.

"~~~~~ what do you say about a vacation?" Doojoon asked.

"Sure, I guess," you replied.

"Great! See it is a good idea after all," Doojoon said loudly.

"But where are we going?" you asked.

"Um... let's have a vote. Who wants to go to the beach?" Doojoon asked.

Dongwoon and Yosoeb rasied their hands.

"Who wants to go camping?"

No one raised their hands.

"Guys. Seriously. We need to have a vote. Fine I'll make it more interesting. Who want's to go to my summer house in the country," Doojoon asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Geez. I guess we'll go there then,"

"Yesss," Yoseob said.

"Let's go get packed," Doojoon said as he and the B2ST members got up and headed for the door.

"Hyun Seung, we'll meet up my at my house in let's say 1 hour. That should be enough time right?" Doojoon said.

"Okay,"

The B2ST members left. Leaving you and Hyun Seung. You started to walk back to your room.

"Am I forgiven yet?" he yelled at you.

You shrugged your shoulders as you went into your room.

Aish. I hope she forgives me soon or this vacation is going to suck. He thought as he went to his room.

Let's see how you like it. You thought as you started to pack your stuff.

CHAPTER 11 : off to doojoon's house

~Doojoon's place~

You got there with Hyun Seung in about exactly 1 hour. You didn't talk to him the whole way there. You guys had to wait for Junhyung and Hyuna.

"Wait. Why are we all here?" Kikwang asked Doojoon.

"Why? Because we're going to car pool," Doojoon replied.

"That means we have to sit in a car together for like a couple of hours?" Yoseob asked

"Exactly," Doojoon said as he opened the door to a big van.

"I call sitting next to ~~~~~!" Yoseob yelled getting into the back. You followed.

"I want to sit next to ~~~~~ too!" Dongwoon yelled sitting next to you.

"Yah you can't! ~~~~~ has to sit next to Hyun Seung," Doojoon said as he pulled Dongwoon out.

"Hyung can sit in front," Dongwoon said as he tried to get back in.

"Yah, listen to me," Doojoon said to Dongwoon.

"No fair, ~~~~~'s fun to play with," Dongwoon mumbled as he took a seat in front of Yoseob.

Hyun Seung took a seat next to you, while Junhyung sat in front of you, Hyuna sat in front of Hyun Seung, Kikwang took the front seat and Doojoon in the drivers seat.

"This is going to be a long drive," Dongwoon mumbled looking out the window.

"~~~~~ let's play a game," Yoseob said to you.

"Sure, but what game?"

"Hum... what about rock, paper, scissors?" Yoseob said.

"Sure," you replied.

"I want to play too!" Dongwoon yelled as he tried to postion himself to face you guys.

"YAH!" Dongwoon face forward," Doojoon yelled looking into the rear view mirror.

Dongwoon turned around. You giggled and said, "Just raise your hand so we can see it."

"Okay," he said happily.

"Yah! Hyun Seung you want to play?" Yoseob asked.

He looked up and shook his head no.

"Okay just us three," Yoseob said.

You looked over at Hyun Seung he had his headphones on and was looking out the window.

"~~~~~!" Yoseob yelled.

"What?" you asked looking at him.

"Let's play," he said.

"Okay,"

You guys played that for awhile until it became boring which didn't take long.

"This is boring," Dongwoom whinnied.

"Shhhh," Kikwang said.

"WH-" Dongwoon started.

"Everyone's sleeping," Doonjoon said. You, Dongwoon and Yoseob looked around. Everyone was sleeping. You looked at Hyun Seung his head was hitting the window whenever the car hit a bump. You slowly moved his head onto your shoulder. You looked at Junhyung, Hyuna's head was on his shoulder. You rolled your eyes.

"~~~~~ let's play another game," Yoseob whispered.

"Okay, What game?"

"Let's play I spy," Dongwoon suggested.

"That's a stupid game," Yoseob said.

"Is not," Dongwoon said.

"Okay sounds like a game. Kikwang do you want to play with us?" You asked.

"Sure why not," he said.

"I'll go first," you said, "I spy with my little eye something... grey."

"Is it Yoseob's jacket?" Dongwoon asked.

"Nope,"

"Is it my shoes?" Yoseob asked trying to lift his feet up to show you.

"No," you chuckled.

"Is it Hyun Seung's head phone's?" Doojoon asked.

"How did you know?" you asked.

He shrugged.

"Yah! Since when were you playing?" Yoseob asked.

"Never said I couldn't,"

"Fine,"

You guys played that for a while until it became boring.

You guys were in the van for about 2 hours until Yoseob and Kikwang fell asleep and Dongwoon was annoying Doojoon because he kept asking him if they were there yet.

"~~~~~ let's play another game," Dongwoon said.

"I'm tired," you replied yawning.

"Okay," Dongwoon said sadly as he looked out the window.

You sighed. I hope we get there soon. You thought as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

CHAPTER 12 : break down

"~~~~~. ~~~~~ wake up," you heard as someone shook you. You opened your eyes to find Yoseob looking down on you. You quickly got up, along the way you hit Yoseob in the face.

"Mianhe!" You said as you looked around everyone was gone.

"Where are we?" you asked.

"The van broke down," Yoseob explained.

"~~~~~ you're awake!" Dongwoon exclaimed as opened the door to the van.

"Yeah," you yawned,"Where did everyone go?"

"Well Doojoon, Kikwang and Hyun Seung are outside checking the engine and well, Junhyung and Hyuna they, let's say hitched a ride with a taxi and well they said they're going to go get help," Dongwoon explained.

"How long have they been gone?" you asked as you started to stretch.

"About an hour now," Dongwoon said looking at his phone.

"C'mon let's go outside," Yoseob said.

"Okay," you said you go got up and hopped out of the van.

"Your awake ~~~~~," Doojoon said.

"Did you sleep well?" Kikwang asked looking worried.

"Yeah. Hopefully I got enough sleep," you yawned.

"Why did you wake her up?" Doojoon asked Yoseob.

"What? I was afraid that she wouldn't wake up," Yoseob mumbled.

You laughed.

"I'm serious," he said, "She was sleeping, but it looked like she wasn't breathing."

"Okay. Okay," Doojoon chuckled.

"It's no use," Hyun Seung said as he closed the hood of the van. You looked around all you could see was tall trees and woods.

"What are we going to do now?" Dongwoon asked.

"I don't know," Kikwang said.

"Yah! Call Junhyung," Doojoon said.

Yosoeb got his phone out, "No service."

"Aish," Doojoon said as he kicked a rock.

"Look it's a truck!" Kikwang said pointing to car coming down the rode. Dongwoon and Yoseob ran over.

"Help! Help!" Dongwoon, Kikwang, and Yoseob yelled waving their arms. The car slowly got closer and the it stopped. It was an old truck. The window rolled down to reveal an ajumma and an ahjussi.

"How can we help you?" the man asked.

"Our van broke down," Doojoon said.

"You guys better get in. It looks like its about to rain," the man said as he looked out to the sky. Thunder boomed, "We live down there. Tomorrow you guys can come back."

"What do you say guys?" Doojoon asked.

"Sure," you guys replied.

"Okay let's get our stuff," Yoseob said as he headed back towards the van. You guys quickly got your stuff and got into the back of the truck. Doojoon got in then Kikwang then Hyun Seung then, you then Dongwoon then Yoseob.

"Okay. You guys might want to hold on," the lady said as the truck started. It hit a bump and you went flying backwards, but Hyun Seung and Dongwoon grabbed onto you arms.

"Hold on tight," Dongwoon said.

The rest of the drive there wasn't that bad. It started to drizzle when the man stopped at an inn. You guys hopped off.

"You guys can stay here for the night," the lady said as she got out with bags of groceries.

"Let me help you," Kikwang and Yoseob said as they each grabbed a bag.

"Oh it's nothing," she replied.

"No, no. It's the least we can do," Kikwang said as he headed towards the entrance and stopped, 'If you could show us where to put these."

"This way," the lady said with a smile on her face as she lead Kikwang and Yoseob towards the kitchen.

"Let's go check in," Doojoon said as he followed the man.

"Okay, so I have three rooms. One for me and Dongwoon. One for Kikwang and Yoseob and one for ~~~~~ and Hyun Seung," he said to all of you guys.

"Bu-" you started, but Hyun Seung grabbed your arm.

"Here's your key," Doojoon said to Kikwang as he handed him the key to Kikwang, "And here's your key," he said handing you the key.

"Thanks," you said.

You guys then headed towards your guys rooms.

I have to share a room with him.

This is bad.

CHAPTER 13 : a night to remember (part 1)

You opened the door to your room:

This is going to be a long night. You thought as you put your stuff down on one side of the room while Hyun Seung put his on the other side.

You looked out the window it looked like it was going to rain. After you and Hyun Seung got changed you guys went back outside to find the B2ST members waiting for you guys in front.

You and Hyun Seung sat down next to them on the floor.

"So what's going to happen with the van?" Hyun Seung asked Doojoon as he just got off the phone.

"We'll have to wait a couple of days," he sighed.

"Well look on the bright side. We're in the country. We could to lots of things. We could go fishing, or hiking or even camping," Kikwang said.

"Sounds like fun!" Dongwoon said.

At the same moment the lady came out.

"Why don't you guys relax here for a while? Here have some cookies," she said as she put a plate of cookies down in front of you and B2ST members.

"We sure will," Yoseob said happily as he took a cookie.

"Gamsahabnida," you and the rest of the B2ST members said as you guys each took a cookie.

"It's nothing we don't have many visitors, and all our children moved to the city. It's nice to have young people here," she said.

"Um... not trying to be rude, but what can we call you?" Kikwang asked as the old man came out with cups of water.

The lady chuckled, "You can just call us Mr. and Mrs. Kim," Mrs. Kim said.

"Thanks for the cookies Mrs. Kim!" Dongwoon yelled as he took a drink of water.

She laughed and looked at you and Hyun Seung, "You guys make a good couple. I bet when you have children they'll look really pretty with such beautiful parents."

"Oh, u-u-us. But," you shuttered.

"It's not like that," Hyun Seung said as he started to turn a little red.

"Ah it's nothing. We get it all the time," Mr. Kim chuckled as he took a seat next to his wife.

You and Hyun Seung forced a laugh.

"Looks like it's not going to rain," Mr. Kim said as he got up. You looked at the sky it started to clear up and the sun started to set.

"Do you guys need any help?" Doojoon asked as you and the B2ST members got up.

"We do in fact," Mr. Kim said as he help his wife up.

"Okay so how can we help?" Yoseob asked, "Wait did we introduce ourselves? I'm Yoseobimnida," Yoseob said doing a 90 degree bow.

"I'm Doojooniminda," Doojoon said doing a 90 degree bow.

"I'm Kikwangiminda," Kikwang said doing a 90 degree bow also.

"I'm Dongwooniminda," he said also doing a 90 degree bow.

"I'm Hyun Seungiminda," Hyun Seung said doing yet another 90 degree bow.

"I'm ~~~~~iminda," you said doing a 90 degree bow too.

They smiled.

"~~~~~ if you could come with me," Mrs. Kim said.

"Okay," you said as you followed her into the kitchen.

"If you could put your hair up, and cut those vegetables," she ordered pointing to vegetables, a knife and a cutting board.

"Okay," you said as you gathered your hair up and tied it with a hair tie she gave you. You started to cup the carrots first. You looked over to where the B2ST members where. was putting them to work making them get the camp fire ready.

After you got the vegetables all cut up, she had you cut some meat. When that was done you and her carried the stuff over to the campfire. You helped her make a soup and cook some meat. When it was ready everyone helped themselves.

It was a fun night everyone was sharing stories and making s'mores and having a great time. Yoseob and Kikwang even told a funny story on how they where at Yoseob house one time and they though there was ghost. Sadly Mr. and Mrs. Kim went to bed early and didn't hear.

It was a lot of fun until...

CHAPTER 14 : part 2

It was a lot of fun until... Yoseob mentioned Junhyung and Hyuna. You had totally forgotten about them.

"Yah do you know where Junhyung and Hyuna are?" Yoseob asked Doojoon. Your smile slowly faded away. Hyun Seung caught a glimpse, but quickly looked away. Kikwang saw you and you caught him looking at you, you faked a smile.

"I called them and they said they're at a hotel. Junhyung said they tried to come back to find us, but they got lost," Doojoon explained.

"Oh," Yosoeb said.

"I'm tired," Dongwoon said yawning.

"Let's go to bed. It was a long day today," Doojoon said as he got up along with Kikwang, Dongwoon and Yoseob. You remained still as you were still roasting your marshmallow. Hyun Seung was just sitting there enjoying the fresh air.

"You guys coming?" Doojoon asked.

"In a bit," you replied turning your marshmallow over the fire.

"Okay. Just don't stay up to late, and don't do anything bad," Doojoon said.

"YAH! Hyung!" Hyun Seung yelled throwing a stick he found on the ground at Doojoon.

"C'mon guys let's go to bed," Kikwang said as he left to his room.

Once they left you let out a sigh.

Just when my night was getting fun.

"~~~~~!" Hyun Seung yelled.

You looked at him, "What?"

"Your marshmallow!" he yelled pointing at the marshmallow that had caught on fire. You looked at it and pulled it out of the fire quickly and started to blow on it. The fire went out, but the marshmallow was burnt, like REALLY burnt.

"You want it?" you said as you turned the marshmallow towards Hyun Seung.

"No,"

You laughed and scrapped the marshmallow off the stick. You then seat the stick a side. You looked up at the sky it was beautiful. So many stars in the sky. All of a sudden you saw a shooting star. You quickly closed your eyes and made a wish. You opened your eyes and smiled.

I hope my wish comes true.

You looked at Hyun Seung it looked like he fell asleep while he was sitting. You scooted closer to him and was about to touch his arm when he opened his eyes and looked at you. You got a shock and quickly pulled away. He let out a laugh.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"A bit," you mumbled.

"Miahne," he said.

There was a silence.

"~~~~~," Hyun Seung said.

You looked at him, he was pretty close to you.

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"I guess,"

"Hum... well... um..."

"What is it?"

"When I'm around you I um... well..."

"You what,"

"I think I like you," he whispered.

"What?"

"I think I like you," he said looking you straight in the eye.

"Hyun Seung. That can't happen," you said. Crap. Why am I feeling butterflies?

"I know I shouldn't," he said, "But when I'm around you I feel different. This feeling won't go away it-"

"We can't Hyun Seung,"

It feels like I need to protect you. Hyun Seung thought.

There was an awkward silence. Until You looked at Hyun Seung. You started to feel butterflies. All of a sudden Hyun Seung started to move towards you. You wanted to move back but you instead you started to move towards him. Your guys lips touched just for a couple of seconds when You and Hyun Seung pulled back.

"Miahne," you guys both said at the same time. You quickly got up and headed for your room. Once you got in you quickly closed the door.

My first kiss. Why do I have these feelings? Why did I do that? You thought as you touched your lips. You quickly got changed and went to bed.

~Hyun Seung~

Why did I do that? I just lost my first kiss. Was I wrong to share my feelings. Ugh. He thought as he let out a sigh.

A little while later, he went to your guys room. He slowly opened the door to find you asleep.

Thank god she's asleep. He thought as he got changed and went to bed.

You could only hear him because your back was facing him. After it got quite you turned over just a bit to find him asleep. You quickly turned back.

What happens now?

CHAPTER 15 : what happened ? (part 1)

This chapter will be about what happened with Junhyung and Hyuna! :)

Junhyung woke up to a big boom.

"What happened?" he asked as Hyuna woke up too.

"It seems that the van broke down," Doojoon said as he stopped and took the key out.

"Ugh. Let's see what's wrong," he said as he opened the door. Hyuna got out first, then Junhyung got out, followed by Dongwoon and finally Hyun Seung.

There was smoke coming out from under the hood.

"Stand back guys," Doojoon said as he opened the hood with his shirt over his nose and mouth. Everyone covered their noses.

"Looks like it's the engine," Kikwang said as the smoke cleared up.

"What are we going to do now?" Dongwoon asked.

"I don't know," Doojoon replied.

"Hey! Look a car!" Kikwang yelled as they saw a yellow car going up the road. He started to wave his hands. The car pulled over and it was a taxi.

The window rolled down, "How can I help you?"

"Our van broke down. Do you know where we can find a mechanic?" Doojoon asked.

"There's one in the city," he replied, "I can take you there if you guys want, but only 2 can come."

"Okay," Doojoon said as he looked in the back seat to find 2 ladies sitting in the back.

"So who's going?" he asked.

"I can go with Junhyung," Hyuna suggested.

"Okay that sound good," Doojoon said.

"But-" Junhyung started.

"You're going with Hyuna to go find help," Doojoon said sternly.

"Fine," Junhyung mumbled as he went to the back to the van to get his jacket and Hyuna's jacket. He opened the door to find you and Yoseob asleep

Aish. I don't want to leave you.

He closed the door and headed towards the taxi. Hyuna got in the back with the 2 ladies and Junhyung sat next to the driver in the front.

"Bye!" Dongwoon and Kikwang yelled as the taxi left.

"You think they'll find help?' Hyun Seung asked in a worried tone.

"Hopefully," Doojoon replied as he looked back at the engine.

~The Taxi~

"How long will it take to get to the city town place?" Junhyung asked.

"About 45 minutes to 1 hour," the taxi driver replied.

Ugh. Just great. Junhyung thought as he looked out the window.

Is he mad or something? I thought it would be a good time to get some alone time. Hyuna though as she saw Junhyung.

~Town~

"Here we are!" the taxi driver exclaimed as he stopped in front of the mechanic.

"Thanks," Junhyung said. He got out with Hyuna. The taxi then left.

"Let's go," Junhyung said as he went in to the building.

Why is he in such a bad mood?

Junhyung talked to the mechanic.

"What?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't go out there," the man explained.

"Aish. Just great. Thanks anyways," he said as he left with Hyuna.

"What do we do know?" Hyuna asked.

"Find a taxi back to Doojoon and them," he replied as he looked around trying to find a cab.

"Over there," Hyuna said pointing to a parked taxi in front of a store.

"Let's go," Junhyung said as he made his way over to the taxi. The driver was in the driver's seat looking at a magazine. Junhyung tapped on the window. The driver looked up and rolled down the window.

"How can I help you?"

"You're the driver right? We need to get back to my friends in the country like 45 minutes from here. Can you take us?" Junhyung asked.

"Yes I am the driver. I will take you after I use the bathroom," He said as he opened the door and got out.

"How long will that take. We need to get back as soon as possible," Junhyung said.

"It won't take long," he said as he went into the store.

"Ugh. More waiting," Junhyung mumbled.

He's in such a rush.

~30 minutes later~

"Where is he?" Junhyung yelled looking at his phone.

"I don't know," Hyuna replied looking at her nails.

The man came out with a bag snacks. He was eating some chips.

"Yah! What took you so long?" Junhyung said as he came out.

"I was getting ready for the drive," he said as he took out his key and ulocked the car doors. Junhyung opened the door and let Hyuna get in first. He then got in.

"So where excatly is this place?" the driver asked as he backed up and started to drive.

"Well Doojoon's house is in the Songpa district. He said that we were in the Dongjak district. And this town is in the Guro distsrict," Junhyung explained as he looked at his phone. (A/N: These are real districts in South Korean. Via Wikipedia and a map on it.)

"Okay be there in no time," the driver said.

Whew. I hope we get there soon. Junhyung thought as he let out a sigh.

~1 hour later~

The sun had started to go down and they still haven't reached Doojoon and them.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Hyuna asked as she looked out the window.

"Yeah. I'm sure... um we should be there soon," he replied.

"I don't think he knows where he's going," Hyuna whispered to Junhyung.

"Tell me about it," Junhyung whispered back.

"Can we go back to town. We'll try again in the morning," Junhyung said.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said as he made a U-turn.

Junhyung then sent a text message to Doojoon:

Hey,

We couldn't get a mechanic, because they don't do service in that area. We tried coming back, but our taxi driver doesn't seem to know where he's going. So were going to go stay at a hotel until tomorrow morning. Ugh. I hate this.

-Junhyung

CHAPTER 16 : part 2

More on what happened with Junhyung and Hyuna! :)

~Town~

"Okay. Here's a hotel. It's pretty cheap, but the service is great," the driver said as he pulled up in front of a nice looking building.

"Okay thank you," Junhyung said as he got out followed by Hyuna.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" the driver asked as he poked his head out of his window.

"Yah! Hyung Joon!" a guys yelled as he came out of the hotel.

"Uh oh. I got to go," the driver aka Hyung Joon said as he got back in his car and drove off.

"Yah! He got away again!" the mystery man said to other guys that came out. Junhyung and Hyuna stood to the side watching.

"That dongsaeng," a guy said.

"He's so naughty," a short guy said in a quiet voice.

"He deserves a spanking," a tall guy said.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" the tall guy said.

"Yeah. We're fine. You know him?" Junhyung asked.

"Yeah. He's our naughty dongsaeng. I'm Jungmin by the way," the tall guys said shaking hands with Junhyung.

"I'm Kyu Jong," another guy said.

"I'm Young Saeng," the quite one said.

"I'm Hyun Joong," a guy said coming out from the hotel.

"I'm Junhyung and this is Hyuna," Junhyung said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jung Min said.

"Come inside," Hyun Joong said. Junhyung and Hyuna got escorted into the hotel.

"So how can we help you?" Kyu Jong asked leaning over the counter.

"Can we have two rooms please," Junhyung said as he took out his wallet.

"Two rooms?" Hyun Joong asked.

"Yeah," Junhyung replied as he handed him the money.

"Okay two rooms it is," Kyu Jong said as he handed two keys to Junhyung.

"Thanks," Junhyung replied as he set off with Hyuna.

He's in a bad mood much.

I just want to go to sleep.

"Here's your key," Junhyung said as he handed the key to Hyuna.

"Thanks," Hyuna said in a slightly pissed off tone.

"What's wrong?" Junhyung asked trying to make an effort as they reached their rooms.

"I don't see why we need two rooms. It would have coasted less if we just got one room. We are a couple after all," Hyuna said.

"I don't like sleeping with other people," Junhyung replied.

"Still-"

"Just leave it. I'm tired," Junhyung said as he opened the door to his room.

"But-"

"Sweet dreams," Junhyung said as he stepped into his room and closed the door.

Fine. Hyuna thought as she went into her room.

~Next Day~

*Knock Knock*

Junhyung heard at his door. He woke up. He stretched and then got up and opened the door. Not to find Hyuna, but Jung Min.

"Here I though you'll need this," he said giving Junhyung a set of clothing. A t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks. You didn't need to do this. Here take this," Junhyung said as he fumbled with his wallet and took out some money.

"No need. It looks like you guys went through a lot due to Hyung Joon," he said as he pushed Junhyung's money back into his wallet and pushed the clothes into Junhyung's arms then closed the door.

He's nice. Junhyung thought as he went to his bathroom. I guess I'll take a shower.

Hyuna also got clothing from Jung Min.

~Downstairs~

Junhyung walked down with Hyuna.

"Hey guys! Did you have a good night sleep?" Hyung Joon asked from behind the register.

"Yeah. It was nice," Junhyung said as he sat down with Hyuna at a table.

"So. When do you guys want to leave?" he asked.

"Where do you think you're taking them?" Young Saeng asked as he brought out plates of food.

"To where their friends are," Hyung Joon replied.

"I don't think so," Hyun Joong said as he brought out a tray of coffee, water and juice.

"But hyung!" Hyung Joon whined.

"If it's alright with you guys we'll send you," Young Saeng said placing the food in front of Junhyung and Hyuna.

"Okay. I guess that'll be fine," Junhyung replied.

"Okay deal," Hyun Joong said.

As soon as Junhyung and Hyuna finished eating they got ready and left with Hyun Joong, Young Saeng, Kyu Jong, Jung Min and Hyung Joon.

CHAPTER 17 : found them

You woke up to birds chirping. You looked over to where Hyung Seung was sleeping. He was gone. You got up and got ready.

After you got done you headed towards the front of the house to find the B2ST members helping Mrs. Kim get breakfast ready.

"~~~~~! You're awake! Come help us!" Yoseob yelled as he dropped what he was doing and pulled you over.

"Yah! She just woke up," Doojoon said as he stirred the soup in the pot. Dongwoon and Yosoeb were peeling potatoes and carrots, Kikwang was cutting vegetables, and Hyun Seung was putting the ingredients in the pot.

"It's fine," you said as Yoseob pulled you down to sit next to him.

"Here ~~~~~," Dongwoon said as he handed you a pair of peelers and a half pealed potato.

"Yah! Why are you putting her to work?" Doojoon asked.

"Because it'll be faster," Yoseob said as he picked up his peeler.

You looked at Mrs. Kim she was admiring you and the B2ST members. You smiled and started to peel the potato. After you got finished with it you gave it to Kikwang. You caught Hyun Seung looking at you, you looked at him and he looked away.

"Here ~~~~~ another one," Yoseob said handing you a carrot.

You laughed as you took it from him.

~Junhyung and Hyuna~

"So. Why are you guys out here?" Jung Min asked as he turned around from the front seat.

"We're on vacation with our friends and our van broke down," Junhyung said.

"Oh. Yeah the mechanics here aren't the best," Kyu Jong said.

"I still don't see why I can't drive," Hyung Joon mumbled under his breath as he looked out the window. (A/N: The maknae and the taxi driver from before)

"Yah! Dongsaeng! You want to know why you can't drive! You stole the taxi to many times when your license was expired and it still is," Hyun Joong yelled from the driver's seat. (A/N: The leader.)

"I'm sorry on be-half of our dongsaeng," Young Saeng said.

"It's okay," Junhyung said.

These people are weird.

Haha I like these guys.

~You & B2ST~

"All done!" Dongwoon and Yoseob yelled as got up and dropped their peelers. You laughed as you handed Kikwang the last carrot.

"Come on ~~~~~! Let's go wash our hands!" Dongwoon yelled as he pulled you up and started to pull you to the back of the house where there was a river.

"I want to come!" Yoseob yelled as he ran up to you guys.

"Yah! Be careful!" Hyun Seung yelled as he dropped cut up carrots into the pot.

"We will!" Yoseob and Dongwoon yelled as they linked arms with you and started to skip. You had no choice, but to skip with them.

~Junhyung & Hyuna~

"Okay guys where almost there," Hyun Joong yelled from the driver seat.

That's good.

~You & B2ST~

You where happily skipping back with Yoseob and Dongwoon from washing your hands when a car pulled up in front. You guys stopped and unlinked your arms. The car door opened as they came out Junhyung and Hyuna followed by some good looking guys.

"'Yah! Junhyung you finally found us," Doojoon said as he put down his spoon.

"Yeah took a while," Junhyung said.

"So who are they?" Kikwang asked looking at the guys.

"Oh. This are the kind people that helped us," Hyuna said.

"Annyeonghasaseyo! I'm Jung Min,"

"Kyu Jong,"

"Young Saeng,"

"Hyung Joon,

"Hyun Jooong inmida," they said in order as they bowed.

"Nice to met you guys. I'm Doojoonimida,"

"Hyun Seunginmida,"

"Kikwanginmida,"

"Yoseobinmida,"

"Dongwooninmida,"

"~~~~~inmida,"

"Nice to met you guys too. Well then we'll be off," Hyun Joong said.

"Why don't you guys stay for breakfast?" Mrs. Kim suggested.

"No it's fine. We have to get back to work soon," Kyu Jong said.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Kim asked.

"Yes. Yes we're fine," Hyun Joong said as they got back into the car.

"Okay. Be safe going back. Thank you for everything," Junhyung said.

"No problem," Young Saeng said out the window.

"Take care," Junhyung said.

CHAPTER 18 : let's go hiking

After everyone ate and got ready. They all gathered in the front of the house again and took a seat.

"Hyung! What are we doing today?' Dongwoon asked Doojoon.

"I don't know what do you guys want to do?" Doojoon asked.

"Hum, let's go..." Dongwoon started as he tried to figure out he what to do.

"Hiking!" Yoseob yelled.

"Why hiking?" Kikwang asked.

"Because I've never been hiking before. Well I have once, but I don't think it counts. I climbed a big rock when I was smaller," Yoseob explained.

"Hiking sounds fun," you said.

"Why not," Hyun Seung said.

"Yonghwa!" Mrs. Kim said as she rushed over to a guy and a girl. Everyone turned their heads over.

"Annyeonghaseyo halmeoni,'" the guy said as he gave Mrs. Kim a hug. (A/N: Halmeoni is korean for grandma.)

"I though you said you would be coming next week," Mr. Kim asked as he gave his grandchild a hug.

"My boss let me off this week," he said.

"Who's this lovely lady?" Mrs. Kim asked looking at the girl next to him.

"Halmeoni and hal-abeoji. I'd like you to meet my fiancée , Seohyun," he said.

"Annyeonghaseyo," she said doing a 90 degree bow.

Mrs. Kim looked at Mr. Kim with a smile, "Nice to meet you," Mrs. Kim said.

"Are we going hiking or not?" Yoseob asked as everyone turned back to him.

"I guess we're going hiking then," Doojoon said.

"But we don' t even know our way around here," Junhyung brought up.

"Well we can ask ," Dongwoon said as and started to head over with Yonghwa and Seohyun.

"Guys I would like you guys to meet my grandchild Yonghwa and his fiancée Seohyun," Mrs. Kim said happily.

Everyone including you said hello and introduced themself.

"Nice to meet you guys all," Yonghwa and Seohyun said.

"I heard you guys wanted to go hiking," Yonghwa said.

"Yeah. We wanted to, but we really don't know this area very well," Doojoon said.

"Well we were planning on going hiking also. So if you guys want you we can be like a guide," Seohyun said.

"That would be great!" Yoseob said happily.

"What do you say Doojoonshi?" Yonghwa asked.

"That would be fine. You can drop the shi with all of us," he said.

"Okay. Then guys go get ready and be back here in lets say 20 to 30 minutes," Yonghwa said.

"Okay sounds good," Kikwang said as everyone got up and headed back to their rooms.

"Wait! We don't have hiking shoes!" Yoseob pointed out.

"Don't worry, we have everything worked out," Seohyun said.

"Okay," he mumbled.

~25 minutes later~

Everyone gathered in the front of the house again ready with backpacks and everything.

"Everyone ready?" Yonghwa asked.

"Yup,"

"Okay let's go," he said as he started off down the road towards the mountains.

~30 minutes later~

You guys had started climbing the mountains. Yonghwa was in front followed, by Doojoon, Hyun Seung, You, Dongwoon, Yoseob, Hyuna, Junhyung, Kikwang and Seohyun at the end.

"Where are we going exactly?" Junhyung asked.

"A secret place. It's really pretty," Seohyun replied.

"AHH!" Kikwang yelled. Everyone turned around.

"What's wrong?" Yoseob asked

"L-l-look!" he yelled pointing at Junhyung's backpack. Junhyung looked at it, screamed a little and started to freak, he pulled off his back pack, dropped in onto the floor and started to step on it.

"What is it?" Doojoon yelled from a head.

Seohyun went up to his backpack picked it up and found a smashed spider. She laughed and wiped it off with a leave.

"Just a spider!" She yelled to Yonghwa. He chuckled and started to walk again.

"It was HUGE!" Kikwang said as he cringed just thinking of it.

"Don't scare me like that again," Junhyng said sternly.

"I didn't know what to do," Kikwang mumbled.

Seohyun laughed as Kikwang and Junhyung continued to argue.

~1 hour 35 minutes later~

"Okay guys! We are almost there!" Yonghwa yelled from a head.

"Thank goddness," Dongwoon said.

You looked behind you, Dongwoon was sweating really bad, Yoseob was looking around him watching out for bugs, Hyuna was just walking, Junhyung looked like we could pass out any moment and Kikwang, just like Yoseob he was looking out for bugs.

"Okay guys!" Yonghwa said as you guys came up to a clearing.

Everyone looked to find...

CHAPTER 19 : fun in the sun

Everyone looked to find...

"It-it-it's beautiful," you said in amazement.

"It really is," Hyun Seung agreed.

"C'mon let's go," Yonghwa said as he headed towards it.

"You guys brought extra clothing right? Maybe even a swimsuit?" Seohyun asked.

"Yup," everyone replied as everyone started to take off their clothing to reveal swim suits.

All the guys had their trunks on and most of them had a shirt on except for Kikwang.

"Yah! You don't need to show of your body!" Doojoon yelled as he stuffed his clothing into his back pack.

"What? I'm hot okay," he replied stuffing his clothing into his back pack also.

You laughed as you got undressed to reveal a pair of swim shorts and bikini top.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Yoseob yelled as he started to run towards the water all the guys followed.

"Dongwoon your the rotten egg!" Yoseob yelled as they hit the water.

"Am not! Junhyung is!" Dongwoon yelled pointing to Junhyung who had just gotten over to them.

"Junhyung your the rotten egg!" Yoseob yelled.

"Who said I was playing?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Then why were you running?" Doojoon asked.

"Fine. I'm the rotten egg," Junhyung said.

You laughed. Seohyun and Hyuna left and joined them in the water. They started to play a game. You decide to just go sit on a rock hanging over the lake and next to the water fall. (A/N: I don't know what to call it lake, pond, pool whatever you call it. But you get the point right?)

"Come play ~~~~~!" Yoseob called out to you.

"No thanks!" You yelled back.

"Come on ~~~~~. We're on vacation," Junhyung yelled.

"I'm fine!" You yelled back.

"Okay! Don't complain later that you didn't have fun!" Junhyung yelled.

"I won't!"

He's in a good mood. I haven't been in such a calm place in a long time. You thought as you leaned back, closed your eyes and enjoyed the sun light.

~Down there~

"C'mon guys let's go eat," Doojoon said. Everyone started back to where their back packs were.

"Okay. I'm going to go get ~~~~~," Yoseob said as he started to walk towards the rock, but Kikwang pulled on his arm.

"What?" Yoseob asked looking at Kikwang.

"Hyun Seung's on it," he said as he let go of his arm and headed where everyone else was.

"Oh. Okay," Yoseob said as he followed Kikwang.

~You~

You let out a sigh and opened your eyes to find Hyun Seung sitting next to you.

"What do you want?" you asked swinging your legs over the cliff.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Then why are you here?" you asked in an annoyed tone.

"To tell you I'm sorry for what happened last night," he said.

You looked at him and then looked a way.

"Come on let's go have fun!" he said as he grabbed your hand.

You pulled your hand away, "I'm fine."

"Come on," he said again.

"You can't make me," you said as you crossed your arms.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Yeah,"

He didn't do anything.

"See you-" you started, but got pushed into the lake. It was deeper than you imagined. You surfaced and took a breath of air. "Yah!"

"See I told you I could!" he said from above.

You could just barely stand, "I'm not having fun though."

He dropped down and surfaced next to you. He pulled you toward a more shallow area.

"Is that it?" you asked him.

"Nope," he said as he splashed you in the face with water.

"YAH!" you yelled as you splashed him back.

He laughed and splashed you back. It went back and fourth and turned into a water fight. It lasted for a couple of minutes when you started to step backwards you slipped. You were waiting for your body to hit the water, but you felt someone holding you. You opened your eyes to find Hyun Seung's face inches away from yours. His hair all wet. You were speechless. You guys probably stood like that for a minute when you heard someone yelling your name.

"~~~~~! Are you okay!" Dongwoon and Yoseob yelled as they made their way over to you and Hyun Seung. Hyun Seung swung you to your feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," you said.

"Come on let's go play!" Yoseob said as he grabbed your wrist.

"Yah! Let her eat first!" Kikwang yelled from where they where with food.

"Let's go eat ~~~~~," Hyun Seung said as he grabbed your hand and pulled your towards everyone else. Yoseob and Dongwoon followed.

After you finished eating, you took a break to let the food go down and get settled before going to play with the B2ST members.

It was probably 1 hours later that you guys heard thunder.

"We better be getting back," Yonghwa said as you guys headed out of the water.

You guys got changed and left.

Today was fun.

I hope she forgave me.

I'm happy to see ~~~~~ like that.

He's avoiding me.

CHAPTER 20 : lost

You guys were heading back down the moutain when it started to rain quite hard. Luckly Seohyun and Yonghwa brought rain ponchos with them. You guys put them on.

"Be careful! It get's really slippery!" Yonghwa yelled from a head.

You slipped a little, but Hyun Seung caught you from slipping on your butt.

"Thanks," you said.

Yonghwa was the leader, followed by Doojoon, Dongwoon, Hyuna, Junhyung, You, Hyun Seung, Yoseob, Kikwang and Seohyun.

You noticed your shoe was untied and stepped out of line.

"Whats wrong?" Hyun Seung asked as he stopped.

"My shoe," you said, "Go a head I'll catch up."

"Okay," Yoseob and Kikwang said as they passed you and Hyun Seung.

"Just be careful. We'll slow down a bit," Seohyun said as she also slipped by you and Hyun Seung. It was a couple of seconds later when you stood up.

"Let's go," you said to Hyun Seung.

You guys caught up with Seohyun and them, but the trail was narrow so you had to stick behind Seohyun with Hyun Seung behind you.

You were walking just fine when you the ground under started to give out, well it was kind of like mud. You screamed and started to fall down, when you felt Hyun Seung pull you close. You put your head in his chest. You could hear people yelling your name. You guys rolled down a bit when all of a sudden you guys stopped. You were on top of him. You opened your eyes and slowly pushed yourself off of him. You felt something warm on your face, you touched your cheek... blood. You started to feel the rest of your face it was only on your cheek, so you just thought of it as a cut. You took out a towel from your backpack and held it up to you face to stop the bleeding. You looked at Hyun Seung who wasn't moving.

"Yah!" you yelled as you pushed his arm, your torso started to hurt.

Must have hit my stomach.

You looked at Hyun Seung again. Is he playing around?

You moved closer to his face. His eyes were closed.

"Yah. Wake up don't play around," you said.

No response.

"Yah. Wake up!" you yelled. He didn't move.

~B2ST~

You slipped and Hyun Seung grabbed onto you. You let out a scream and everyone looked back, all they could see was you and Hyun Seung tumbbling down the hill.

"~~~~~! Hyun Seung!" everyone yelled. Then Junhyung, Hyuna and Yoseob were about to go back, but Yonghwa, Kikwang and Doojoon stopped them.

"We can't go," Doojoon said.

"But it's ~~~~~," Yoseob said.

"If you leave now you have a risk of getting lost," Yonghwa said.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S MY BESTFRIEND!" Junhyung and Hyuna both yelled.

Everyone got quiet.

"We'll come back tomorrow with help. As of right now, we can't do anything in this rain. It would be no use anyways to get ourselfs lost," Seohyun said.

"She has a point," Doojoon said.

"So you don't care about your friends?" Junhyung snapped.

"I do, but you heard the lady!" Doojoon yelled.

"I don't care!" Junhyung said.

"Junhyung. I have to agree with them on this one. If we get lost then we won't find them," Hyuna said. Everyone looked at her.

"Come on Junhyung. The faster we get back the faster we can get help," Yoseob said.

"Fine!" he yelled as he started to walk again.

I hope they are okay.

Please let nothing happen to them.

~You&Hyun Seung~

"Wake up Hyun Seung!" you yelled.

You looked at his face and moved his hair out of it. You touched something warm. You looked at it and it was blood.

Crap. You thought as you remembered you had a first aid kit in you backpack. You took it out. What am I going to do it's still raining? You looked around to find a small cave a few feet away. You got up put the first aid kit in your backpack and put your backpack on and pulled Hyun Seung up. He's so heavy. You though dragged him over to the cave. You half dropped half put him down. You sat down and pulled out your first aid kit and a towel. You moved his hair out of his forehead to find a cut/bruise. (A/N: I don't know what you call it, but you know in the drama's where they hit their heads.) You wiped his face and started to put medicine on it. You got done and leaned back.

Please wake up. I don't want to be by myself. You thought as a tear ran down your face you quickly wiped it away and pulled your knees to your chest. You soon fell alseep.

A while after Hyun Seung woke up. He slowly pulled himself up to sit down. He looked at you and then at the first aid kit. He then touched his forehead lightly. He then looked back at you, you were sleeping.

She got cut. He thought as he started to reach for the medicine. He put medicine on your cut and a band aid. He then slowly put your knees down and pulled you close to his chest.

We have to stay warm. He thought as he leaned against the cave wall and fell alseep.

CHAPTER 21 : rescued

You woke up to find Hyun Seung holding you close. You blinked a couple of times and admired his face.

Am I falling for you?

He started to move you quickly pulled back. He opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said weakly.

You nodded your head as you grabbed your back pack. You looked through it to find a half full water bottle and a granola bar.

"Here eat this," you said as you handed Hyun Seung the granola bar. He took it and looked at you, "You eat it."

He didn't say anything and took it. You went back to looking through you backpack. Next thing you know a piece of granola bar is in front of you.

"Here have some," Hyun Seung said holding out half a granola bar.

"I'm fine,"

"No really. You need to eat too," he said as he took your hand and putted it in your hand.

"Okay," you said as you took a bite out of it.

It was silent.

"I thi-" you started.

"Do-" Hyun Seung said.

"You first," he said.

"No you go ahead," you said.

"No it's fine. You first," he said.

You gave up and said,"I think we should go out."

"I guess," he said as he started to get up. You started to pack up and stood up slowly. You guys both grabbed onto each other. You quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," you guys both said.

You guys both ached from the fall yesterday. You guys walked out of the cave. You squinted.

"What were you going to say?" you asked as you guys slowly walked.

"Do you fo-" he started, but got interrupted.

"~~~~~AH! HYUN SEUNG AH!"

You guys looked around. "HELLO!" You yelled. Your torso started to hurt again. You quickly grabbed at it and hunched over.

"Are you okay?" Hyun Seung asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah," you said as you slowly stood back up.

"~~~~~!"

"HELP!" Hyun Seung yelled.

Out of the woods came the B2ST members followed by Yonghwa, Seohyun and some searchers.

"~~~~~!" Junhyung yelled as he ran towards you and gave you a hug.

"Hyun Seung!" Hyuna yelled as she ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Ouch!" you yelled as you pushed him away and grabbed your stomach.

"Yah! ~~~~~! What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at you worriedly.

Hyun Seung and Hyuna pulled out of their hug and looked at you.

"It-it-it's nothing," you reassured them as you straightened up.

The B2ST members made it over.

"Are you guys okay?" Doojoon asked.

"Yeah," Hyun Seung replied.

"Come on we should get you guys to a hospital," Yonghwa said.

"Yeah we better do that,"

You guys started to walk back to Mr. and house when you stopped and grabbed your rib cage again.

"~~~~~!" Junhyung yelled.

"I'm fine really," you said weakly and you tried to continue walking, but you couldn't.

"Yah! Your not alright. Where does it hurt?" Junhyung asked as Yoseob and Dongwoon came to your sides.

You pointed to your rib cage.

"She must have bruised her ribs," Seohyung said as she took an ice pack out from a little cooler one of the searchers was holding. She handed you the ice pack. You took off you jacket and putted it over you shirt over where it hurting.

"Here let me carry you," Junhyung said as he was a about to carry you bridal style.

"No, no it's fine," you said.

"~~~~~. Let him carry you. So you don't get anymore hurt," Hyun Seung said. Everyone turned to look at him. Hyuna was holding onto his arm.

"He's right ~~~~~," Yoseob said.

"Fine," you said. Junhyung smiled and picked you up.

"Owwww," you said.

"Sorry," he mumbled as you guys began to walk again.

"Be careful," Kikwang said to Junhyung with a smirk on his face.

"Yah!" Junhyung managed to say.

He laughed.

I hope ~~~~ isn't really hurt.

Best friends first.

You guys reached Mr. and Mrs. Kim's house.

"Are you guys okay!" Mrs. Kim asked worriedly as Junhyung carried you to the car.

"They should be. I think it would be best if you guys head to the city," Yonghwa said.

"Yeah me too. I guess our vacation is over," Doojoon said as the B2ST members started for their room to get their stuff. Junhyung went to go get your stuff. Hyun Seung was heading for your guys room when Hyuna told him not to and that she'll get his stuff. He let her and headed for the van.

You were sitting in the back far corner, he got in and sat next to you.

It was silent.

"Th-"

"Do-"

"You go ahead," you said.

"No you go first," he insisted.

"Thank you," you said.

"For what?"

"For protecting me when I fell," you mumbled.

"That was nothing," he said.

It got quiet again.

"What were you going to say?" you asked him.

"Do you forgive me yet?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Hum...," you said crossing your arms.

"YAH! I saved your life!" he yelled.

You laughed, "I never said I didn't. And yes your forgiven."

He smiled and was about to hug you when you pointed to your rib cage.

He nodded his head and sat back. The B2ST members all got in and you guys headed for the city.

When you guys got to a hospital, you and Hyun Seung got checked out. You bruised 2 of your ribs. Hyun Seung lucky didn't get really hurt when he hit his head. Other than that you guys just suffered minor injuries.

CHAPTER 22 : couple dance contest

Everything went by smoothly for next few weeks. You got better, Junhyung and Hyuna are all mushy gushy and the B2ST members are doing the same thing they used to do practice, study and practice again.

You, Hyun Seung, Kikwang, Doojoon and Dongwoon were in the dance room waiting for Yoseob and Junhyung to show up. You guys were going to enter the school dance contest.

All of a sudden you hear the doors to the dance room slam open. Everyone looked over to find an out-of-breath Yoseob.

"What took you so long? Where's Junhyung and Hyuna?" Doojoon yapped.

"The-the-there's" Yoseob panted.

"What is it?" Kikwang asked.

"The-the-the dance contest. It- it got changed," he said as he walked over to you guys. He was holding out a flyer.

"WHAT?" Doojoon yelled as you guys got up and he grabbed the flyer out of Yoseob's hand.

You guys all stood behind Doojoon to read what was on it.

"YAH! Guys did you hear!" Junhyung yelled as he ran in with Hyuna.

Everyone looked up.

"Seems like you guys know," Hyuna said.

"How can this happen? Why the sudden change?" Dongwoon asked.

"I don't know," Doojoon said as he let out a sigh.

"Yah! ~~~~~ and Hyun Seung can join for us. They'll represent us," Yosoeb said as he pointed to you and Hyun Seung.

"Do it! Please!" Dongwoon said.

"I guess," You said, "What do you say?"

"Why not. Let's do it," Hyun Seung said positively.

"Me and Hyuna were going to join too," Junhyung said. Everyone turned to him.

"I guess we have some friendly competition," Doojoon said.

Junhyung looked at Hyun Seung. They both had a smirk on their face.

"Hum... I chose Junhyung," Yoseob said.

"Me too!" Dongwoon said as they rushed over to him and Hyuna.

Hyun Seung smirked as Doojoon and Kikwang came over to your guys side.

"So who gets the dance room first?" Yoseob asked.

"No need. Have it all to yourself," Hyun Seung said as he grabbed you hand and pulled you out of the dance room. Doojoon and Kikwang followed.

Junhyung was shocked.

If he doesn't practice here where is he going or did he give up already?

"Come on let's practice," Hyuna said.

~You & Hyun Seung~

"Where are we going? We need a practice room," You said as he pulled out down the stairs.

"We have it," Kikwang said.

Everyone had a smirk on their face.

What's going on?

You guys gto into Doojoon's car and he drove off. When you guys stoppe,d you got out in front of a building.

"Where are we?" You asked.

They didn't say anything and Hyun Seung pulled you in. You guys went to the top floor which was floor 5. Kikwang took out a key and opened a door at the end of the hall. You walked in:

"Since when did you find this? Wait how do you have the key?" You asked as you guys went in.

"I own this," Kikwang said.

"You what? Then how come we just find out now?" You asked.

"Well only me and Hyun Seung knew, and as of now you know too," Doojoon said.

"It's not that great anyways," Kikwang complained as looked into the mirror.

"Are you kidding me. At least now we can see humanity," you joked looking out the window.

"Yeah I guess," Kikwang said.

"Come on ~~~~~. We have to make a routine," Hyun Seung said.

You guys walked to the center of the room and gathered around into a circle. After a few minutes you guys broke off.

"I like it," you said.

"Okay well stick to this," Doojoon said.

Kikwang turned on the music. You and Hyun Seung started to dance what you guys planned and did revising.

We have to win.

I know we'll win.

CHAPTER 23 : what do you want

You and Hyun Seung were practicing your guys dance routine one last time before tomorrow. When Hyun Seung got a call.

"Yes. I'll be there. Okay," he said into his phone.

"I have to go somewhere ~~~~~," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Okay. You go first I'll walk home," you said.

"Are you sure. I could drop you off first,"

"I'm fine. I still need to practice. Plus your house is only a couple of blocks down," you replied.

"Okay. Just be careful," he said as he gathered up his things and left.

What does he want? Hyun Seung thought as he got into his car and sped off.

You practiced for another hour before packing up and leaving. You got outside and started to walk home.

What's been going on? For the past few weeks, since the announcement of the dance contest weird things have been happening.

~Flashback~

"Ready?" Hyun Seung asked you.

You nodded your head. He pressed play on the remote control. No music. He went over to the music player.

"Where's my iPod?" he asked as he looked around for it.

"Didn't you bring it?" you asked as you went over to him to help him look.

"Yeah. I left it here when we went to eat," he said, "Did you bring yours?"

"Yeah. It's in my bag," you said as you picked up your bag and handed your iPod to him.

"That's weird," he mumbled.

~Flashback end~

How could it just disappear? You thought as you crossed a street.

~Flashback~

You fell down.

"~~~~~!" Kikwang yelled as he ran over along with Hyun Seung and Doojoon.

You pulled you shoe off to find your heal all bloody. Kikwang ran out to go get a bandage and medicine. You looked into you shoe, lifted the sole to find a pin.

"How did that get there?" Doojoon asked.

"I don't know, but I wore my flats this morning when we went to go eat breakfast. I left them in here. Are you sure we're the only ones that know about this place?" you asked.

"Yeah. We made sure no one knew," Hyun Seung said.

~Flashback end~

How did that get there?

"Aish. The competition is tomorrow. No need to wor-" you said when all of a sudden someone put there hand over your mouth, covered your eyes and pulled you into an alley way. You felt someone each grab your arms. You tried pulling your arms away, but they wouldn't let go.

"If you shout your dead," a mystery man said as he took his hand away from your mouth. You kept quite as for you still couldn't see anything.

"What do you want?" you asked trying not to sound scared.

"What we want? Haha. We don't want anything much, all she wants is for you to lose tomorrow," another guy said.

"What?" you asked.

"Aish. Make yourself lose tomorrow or suffer," another guy said.

"Never,"

All of a sudden you got pushed down onto the ground and felt someone kick you in the stomach and something slam onto your right ankle. You screamed as you pulled of the cloth that covered you eyes. Out of the corner of your eye you see guys getting into a van. You got up and coughed a little blood.

"Aish," you said as you wiped the blood on your lip with your sleeve and got up. You started to walk when a sharp pain ran up your leg. You kneeled down to look at your ankle, it was starting to swell up.

No this can't happen. You thought as you got up and limped to Hyun Seung's house. You let yourself in. Hyun Seung wasn't home so you went to your room with ice, some elastic bandages and ointment. You wrapped your ankle really tight with lots of oinment. You put ice on it too.

Please just don't hurt until after we win.

~Hyun Seung~

"Why does he want me to meet him so late?" he asked himself as he drove to school. He got there and parked.

He said he need to tell me something, but where is he?

He got his phone out and called Kikwang.

"Hello,"

"Where are you?"

"Come to the dance room,"

"Okay," Hyun Seung said as he got out of his car and headed towards the dance room.

When he got there Kikwang was waiting for him.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hyun Seung asked.

"Here," he said handing him his lucky break dancing gloves.

"These are your lucky ones though," Hyun Seung said.

"I know. Just use them for tomorrow," Kikwang said as he left Hyun Seung standing with his lucky gloves.

"Yah! What is this suppose to mean?" Hyun Seung yelled after Kikwang.

"It means I want you to win," Kikwang yelled as he left.

Wah. This guy. I have to win know.

CHAPTER 24 : dance battle

You arrived with Hyun Seung, Kikwang, Doojoon at school at the time given, 2 o'clock.

You didn't tell anyone what happened last night, because you knew they wouldn't let you dance. You wrapped it very tight though.

You guys got to the dance room. No one.

"Guess it's not here," Doojoon said.

You guys walked down to the gymnasium. The whole student body was there. Everyone had formed a circle with the principal in the center. You guys made your way towards the center, everyone stepped aside. You guys go to the center to find Junhyung and Hyuna with Dongwoon and Yosoeb.

"Where's everyone?" Hyun Seung whispered to Kikwang.

"Seems everyone bailed after they found out you and ~~~~~ are in it," he replied.

"Seriously?" Hyun Seung asked shocked.

"Yeah. It's just between you and Junhyung now," Doojoon said, "No pressure."

"Haha thanks," you sarcastically said.

"Attention!" the principal said into the microphone.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the very first couple dance battle. Today we have," the principal stopped and looked into the crowd, "Junhyung with Hyuna and Hyun Seung with ~~~~~."

"Since it's only them two. Then why don't we have dance off?" someone suggested.

The principal smiled, "If it's fine with the groups."

"Sure if you could just have sometime to prepare," Hyun Seung said.

"I'm agree," Junhyung said.

"Okay then it's set. Is 30 minutes enough time?"

"Plenty," Hyun Seung and Junhyung said.

You broke off with Hyun Seung, Doojoon and Kikwang.

"Did you know this would happen?" you asked Kikwang.

"I had a feeling," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"What plan?" Doojoon asked.

"If you look at the routine it breaks perfectly into 4 parts," you said.

"It does," Hyun Seung said.

"Wait 4 parts?" Doojoon asked again.

"The first three parts are the routines. Then the last part is kind of like a free for all. Hyun Seung and ~~~~~ can do what they feel is right," Kikwang explained.

"Ah yeah," Doojoon said.

You guys discussed a little more.

~Junhyung & Hyuna~

"What is this?" Hyuna asked in a worried tone.

"Don't stress," Junhyung said.

"If you look at the routine it can cut into 3 parts," Yoseob said bringing out a note pad.

"But knowing Kikwang, they would have planned 4 parts," Dongwoon said.

"We only have 3 parts though. What about the last part?" Hyuna asked.

"We-"

"We'll improvise," Junhyung said.

"What?" Hyuna asked.

"Improvise. You did it at the club it can't be that hard," Junhyung explained.

"I've done it by myself, but never with another person," she said.

"Well that is true Junhyung. Improvising is always easier by yourself," Yoseob said.

"YAH! We don't have time to-" Junhyung yelled, but his mouth got covered by Dongwoon's hand.

"Hyung! Sssshhhhhhh," he said, " we can't let them know."

"So what are we going to do?" Yoseob asked.

"Aish," Junhyung said as they gathered around.

~30 minutes later~

Everyone headed back.

"Ready?" the principal asked.

Hyun Seung and Junhyung nodded.

"Okay we'll flip a coin to see who goes first," the principal said as he flipped a coin.

"Heads," Hyun Seung said.

"Tails," Junhyung said.

"Tails it is," the principal said.

Junhyung smirked.

"Okay," the principal said, "Let it begin."

Junhyung and Hyuna made it to the middle and the music started to play:

.com/watch?v=OvzWS9CxBh4&feature=channel_video_title (From: 0:07 to 0:55)

Hyun Seung and you smirked as they backed up when you guys went:

.com/watch?v=WEGWt4OImB4 (Whole video)

Junhyung and Hyuna went back:

.com/watch?v=I-0xzG6kS6Q&feature=channel_video_title (From: 0:20 to 1:04)

Everyone cheered really hard. It was Hyun Seung and your turn again:

.com/watch?v=lj1RZspdaTU&feature=channel_video_title (From: 0:10 to 0:51)

You guys back up and you started to feel pain in your ankle. Just a bit longer. Hyuna and Junhyung turn again:

.com/watch?v=M3qaAhQPocQ&feature=channel_video_title (From: 0:13 to 0:50)

You went back with Hyun Seung:

.com/watch?v=c8lGywDafbU (From: 0:28 to 0:58)

Junhyung and Hyuna went back. Junhyung started with a Baby Freeze:

He then went into a one-handed freeze:

He then dropped into a windmill: .com/watch?v=wnzV_x4Bs0c&feature=related

Everyone went crazy. You looked at Hyun Seung had took out his elbow pads and Kikwang's lucky gloves. Where did he get those?

Hyuna had started to do a sexy dance. She ended it with a kiss with Junhyung on the lips. Everyone cheered even harder. Junhyung and Hyuna smiled. You rolled your eyes as you and Hyun Seung went back.

Hyun Seung started first with a hand glide, sliding across the floor on his hand, he then dropped into an elbow freeze:

He then went into an air flare: .com/watch?v=gAnNXYTK6uk&feature=related

He got up. Some people where cheering and some where booing.

You were speechless and confused. When Hyun Seung threw you Kikwang's gloves and mouthed "Air Swipe."

You caught on and put the gloves on quickly and went into a air swipe: .com/watch?v=g1s1Nr3ksww&feature=related

Once you got up everyone was still in an argument. Most were on Junhyung's and Hyuna's side, all because of the kiss. Your ankle was killing you, but you had to win. You looked at Hyun Seung, Kikwang and Doojoon and got prepared to do a standing full. (.com/watch?v=GdF8tcBlDCY )

"NO! DON'T" Kikwang yelled but you already flipped. The thing is you hadn't landed one yet. You flipped.

Please just this once. Everyone's eyes where on you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You landed it, but at the same time you felt a shock of pain run through you leg. Everyone went crazy! It was obvious you guys won, for no one had attempted a flip like that since a kid crack his head open trying to do it. Junhyung got mad and left with Hyuna. You fell down and grabbed your ankle. Everyone ran towards you guys. Kikwang lifted your pants to see your ankle wrapped.

"YAH!" he yelled at you as he picked you up bridal style and ran out of the gymnasium closely followed, by the B2ST members and some other students.

"I'm fine, put me down," you said.

"Doojoon," Kikwang said sternly. Doojoon lightly touched your ankle you winced.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Hyun Seung said as he opened the door to his car. Kikwang placed you in the back. The B2ST members rushed into their cars. You guys left for the hospital.

~Junhyung & Hyuna~

They left. They were hanging out by the soda machine when the gymnasium doors swung open. He saw you get carried out by Kikwang.

What happened? He thought as he ran over, but go mauled by other students.

"Yah!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Hyuna asked.

"Junhyung! ~~~~~, she- she- her ankle," Yosoeb panted and ran after you and Kikwang.

Her ankle?

Junhyung ran after you guys followed, by Hyuna. When he got out to the parking lot the B2ST's members cars were all gone. He quickly got in his car with Hyuna and left for the hospital.

CHAPTER 25 : broken ankle

You got carried into the emergency room by Hyun Seung followed by the B2ST members except Junhyung.

"It's not like I'm dying," you said as you looked at Yoseob who was all worried.

"But you got hurt," Dongwoon said.

"So. It's probably just a sprained ankle," you said as Hyun Seung put you down onto the bed.

The doctor rushed in with a nurse.

"If you could stand back," the nurse said to the B2ST members. The doctor unwrapped your ankle. You bit your lip. It hurt REALLY bad.

"It seems to be, that you broke your ankle," the doctor said as he took out a note pad and started to write something.

"We'll need to take X-rays," the doctor said as the nurse went and got a wheelchair.

"See it wasn't a sprained ankle," Yoseob said as he helped you onto the wheelchair.

"Well I'm not dying am I," you said as the nurse rolled you out. The B2ST members wanted to follow, but they got stopped by another nurse. Hyun Seung went to go talk to the doctor along with Kikwang and Doojoon.

After they took X-rays they brought you back to the room. Junhyung and Hyuna were there along with all the other B2ST members.

"I heard it's a broken ankle. Are you okay?" Hyuna asked.

All the B2ST members looked at each other, for that was the first time she showed a hint of care for someone other than Hyun Seung or Junhyung. You yourself was shocked.

"I'm fine. It just hurts," you managed to say.

"Oh. Well hope you feel better," she said.

Okay. What has gotten into her?

There was an awkward silence. When the doctor suddenly walked in.

"I seem to be right. It is a broken ankle. We'll need to get you a cast," he said.

"See you in a bit," you said as the nurse rolled you out.

~Couple Minutes later~

(A/N: I have no clue how long it takes to get a cast put on so yeah lol)

You where given crutches and made your way to the B2ST members who were waiting for you by the front doors of the hospital.

"What did the doctor say?" Dongwoon asked as you guys walked out.

"It'll take as long as 4-8 weeks to heal, because I didn't break many bones. I have to stay away from running and/or dancing for a while," you said.

"That sucks," Yoseob said.

"Yeah,"

There was a silence again.

"Why don't we come over to your place Hyun Seung?" Yoseob said to Hyun Seung.

"Why?" he asked as he took his key out of his pants pocket.

"Well, just to hang out for a little bit. Today's a Friday too," he said.

"I guess. If it's alright with ~~~~~," he said.

"I guess that would be fine. But we don't have any food. Well we do, but it's all ramen," you said as Hyun Seung unlocked the door.

"We can order food," Dongwoon said.

"Okay. Meet up at Hyun Seung's house in a couple," Doojoon said as everyone went to their cars.

"See you in a bit!" Yoseob yelled as he got into his car.

You got in with Hyun Seung. It was quiet for most of the ride home.

"Well at least we won," he said. It kind of startled you.

"Yeah,"

You guys got home. You sat down on the couch. A little bit after, the door bell rang and Hyun Seung went to go open it. In came the B2ST members. Surprisingly Junhyung and Hyuna came too.

Well tonights going to be a long one.

~Way later that night (10:00 pm)~

"Well Hyun Seung we'll be leaving now," Doojoon said as everyone got up.

"Okay. Thanks for helping us clean up," he said.

"Ah. What are friends for," Yoseob said as he gave you a hug. You could feel Hyun Seung and Junhyung's eyes on you. You quickly let go.

"I want a hug too!" Dongwoon yelled as he held his arms wide open.

"Yah if you get a hug I want a hug too!" Kikwang said playfully.

You sighed with a smile on your face and gave all of them a hug. You could feel Hyun Seung's eyes on you as you gave all of them a hug.

"Okay. Bye now!" Yoseob and Dongwoon said as they went out the door followed by everyone else.

"Get well soon ~~~~~," Junhyung said as he went out with Hyuna.

Hyun Seung closed the door. You guys looked at each other and headed off to your rooms.

Why is it so awkward now?

What am I feeling?

CHAPTER 26 : happy 100th day

It was the day you had to go back to the hospital to see if your ankle was better. It's been 2 weeks since you got your cast removed.

You arrived at the doctor's office with Hyun Seung. You went in and Hyun Seung stayed outside.

~15 minutes later~

You came out.

"What did the doctor say?" Hyun Seung asked as you guys walked out the hospital doors.

"I have to wait a couple of months until I'm able to go back to dancing," you said.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked as you guys got into his car.

"I don't know,"

"Why don't we go shopping? It's only 1," he said.

"Shopping?"

"Just stroll around the mall,"

"Sure I guess that'll be fine,"

"Okay off to the mall it is then," he said as he started to the car and drove off to the mall.

~At the mall~

"Come on let's go!" Hyun Seung yelled happily as he pulled you in the mall. You were kind of resisting.

He let out a sigh, "Just for one day ~~~~~ah. Can we act like a 'real' couple? Just one day?"

It won't hurt will it? "Fine. Just for today," you said as you grabbed his hand. He smiled you let out a smile too.

You guys walked throughout the mall, window shopping if that's what you call it.

By the time you guys stopped for ice cream it was 5 o'clock pm already.

"Let's go home," you said.

"Okay," he said.

You guys were swinging your interlocked hands back and fourth as you guys ate your ice cream when you saw Junhyung and Hyuna. You let go. Hyun Seung looked at you and looked to where you were looking at.

"Hyun Seung? ~~~~~?" Hyuna asked when they saw you.

"Yeah. What are you guys doing here?" You asked.

"A date I guess you can call it," Junhyung said.

"Oh,"

"What are you guys doing here?" Hyuna asked.

"Same as you. We're on a date," Hyun Seung said as he put his arm around your waist.

"We'll be going now," Junhyung said as he pulled Hyuna.

For some reason you felt bad, you looked behind you to find Junhyung still pulling Hyuna away.

"Let's go," Hyun Seung said as he walked away.

Miahne Hyun Seung.

She doesn't remember does she?

~Car ride~

You didn't talk to Hyun Seung on the way home. He stopped suddenly. You looked up.

"Where are we?" you asked.

"Come out," he said as he got out.

Is he mad? Wait why would he be mad? You thought as you opened the door and got out. I remember this place. He took you to the over look at Seoul. The sun was just setting.

You walked up next to Hyun Seung.

"Are you mad at me?" you whispered.

He looked at you, "Why should I be?"

"Well you know Junhyung at the mall," you mumbled.

"No,"

It went silent.

"I have something to give you though," he said.

"What is it?" you asked looking at him.

He smiled and reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a bracelet:

"Here," he said giving you the red one.

"What for?" you asked.

"Well today is our 100th day together," he mumbled.

I totally forgot.

She really did forget.

"Well thanks," you said awkwardly as you put it on.

You guys went back to looking at the view.

"Well I think we better head home," Hyun Seung said looking at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

You guys quickly got in and headed for home.

~Hyun Seung's House~

You guys entered the house. Hyun Seung started for his room.

"Hyun Seung," you said.

"What?" he asked turning around.

You hugged him, "Thank you for everything."

You then went to your room. He was in shock.

Aish pabo. Why did I do that? I can't fall for you. I have Junhyung. Aish. I'm so confused.

CHAPTER 27 : new kids

It was a regular day at school again. You and the B2ST members got to math class just as the bell rang. You guys quickly took your seats in the back of the class.

Suddenly the teacher walked in with 5 guys behind him.

"Class. We have new students," the teacher announced, "If you will."

They nodded their heads.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kwon Ji Yongimnida, but you can call me G-Dragon or GD," he said as he did a 90 degree bow.

"Annyeonghaseyo," he said doing a 90 degree bow, " Dong Young Baeimnida, but you can call me Taeyang,"

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kang Daesungimnida," he said doing a bow and a wave to everyone.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Choi Seung Hyunimnida, but you can call me T.O.P," also doing a 90 degree bow.

"Annyeonghaseyo," he said as he did a 90 degree bow, "Lee Seung Hyunimnida, but call me Seungri."

"Annyeonghaseyo," the class said together.

"If you can take the seats infront of Doojoon and Kikwang," the teacher said. Pointing to Doojoon.

"Why must it be infront of us?" Dongwoon whispered to Yoseob.

"I don't know," he replied.

They made their way over and took a seat. You could see the one called Seungri looking at Hyuna. Hyuna blushed a little and looked away. You then looked at Junhyung he was sleeping with his head down on his text book. You eyes caught onto Hyun Seung. He looked kind of pissed off.

What's wrong with him?

They have the guts to find me? Funny.

Class went by quickly and it was off to lunch. You guys took your usual seat at lunch.

Yoseob was talking to Dongwoon about something. Kikwang was practicing dancing instead of eating. Doojoon was just eating his food. Junhyung and Hyuna where feeding each other. Hyun Seung was playing with his food. You were listening to music, when suddenly shadows were covering you guys. Everyone looked up.

"Yah! Hyun Seung. Remember us?" Daesung asked.

"You know them?" Doojoon asked.

"Nope. No clue," he said.

"Yah! We went to school together in Japan," Seungri said.

"I think you have the wrong person," he said.

"If you know them it's nothing bad," Doojoon said.

"I don't know them geez,"Hyun Seung said as he got up with an annoyed face and went to go throw his trash. He hit shoulders with G-Dragon. It looked like he whispered something to him and then he left. You got up followed by everyone else.

"Sorry to say, but if one of us don't like you then we stay away," Dongwoon said as you guys left.

They were stuck standing there.

"Who knew it would be this hard?" Taeyang said.

~Hyun Seung~

Who do they think they are? Acting like friends after what they did to me?

~Flashback~

"Don't you dare act like you know me," he said to G-Dragon and then walked away.

~Flashback end~

How did they even get here?

"Hyun Seung?" You said as you opened the dance room door.

"Yeah. Come on let's practice," he said as he got up.

You were going to ask him what was wrong, but the B2ST members showed up.

I guess I'll have to wait.

CHAPTER 28 : break up

~Hyun Seung's house~

"I don't get. Why don't you just go out and buy cupcakes, cookies and a cake?" you asked as you helped Hyun Seung with shopping bags.

"Because it won't be special. Plus it a tradition in my family that when you turn 5 you have a home made cake," he explained as he put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Do you even know how to bake?" you asked him as he started to take things out of the bag.

"No. That's why I have you. You know how to bake right?" he asked.

"Yeah. What kind of girl doesn't know how to bake?"

It went quiet.

Hyuna. Pabo.

"Well I'm going to go get a hair tie," you said as you quickly left for your room.

You returned shortly after to find Hyun Seung with his apron on and sleeves rolled up.

"Here," he said handing you an apron. You put it on.

"Okay. So we need to mix the dry ingredients together first," you said pointing to the flour, baking soda, and sugar.

He gave them to you you measured out the right measurements for the cake and gave in measurements for the cupcakes and cookies.

You guy both worked. The batter was done and you guys had put it in the oven. You were cleaning up when you looked at Hyun Seung he was looking at you.

"Is there something wrong?" you asked.

"It's just that you have something on your face," he said as he wiped your cheek. You touched it, there was cupcake batter on it.

"Yah!" you yelled as you threw flour at him. He laughed and threw what was left over of the batter at you.

"Oh your going to get it," you said as you threw flour and sugar at him. It was a crazy scene. You guys both were at it, throwing the ingredients at each other.

You went for the sink faucet. You grabbed on to it and started to spray him.

"No. Fair," he yelled as you sprayed him in the face.

He was walking up to you, but you kept spraying him. He reached for it. You quickly let go and ran, but he turned around and pulled onto you waist. You guys slipped on the water that was on the ground. He ended up on top of you. You guys made eye contact. He was slowly leaning in. Your guys lips just about to touch when the door opened. You guys looked to see who it was.

Hyuna. Red puffy eyes and in shock.

"Sorry," she said as she closed the door.

Hyun Seung got up and ran after her. You got up and started to clean up the mess. Hyun Seung returned shortly with Hyuna. She was crying her eyes out.

Break up?

You had just started to clean the counter when you heard Hyuna say break up.

I better go check up on Junhyung.

You took of you apron and ran to your room. You grabbed you shoes, jacket, phone and wallet and ran out the door.

~Junhyung's house~

You knocked on the door. No answer. You remembered you had your key still. You searched your bag to find it. You found it and unlocked the door.

It was empty and quiet. You looked in every room.

Where would he be? Bar.

You ran out the door and down the block.

You entered the bar to find Junhyung drinking.

"Junhyung!" you yelled as you approached him.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you going?"

"Drinking,"

"Why? You were the one that broke up with her right?" you asked as you sat down in the chair next to him.

"Yeah,"

"Then why are you drinking?"

"She cheated on me,"

"What?"

"Yeah with that one Seungri new kid,"

"Well stop drinking," you said.

"No,"

"Fine," you said as you asked for a cocktail.

This girl. Junhyung thought as a small smile came onto his face.

"Why are you smiling?" you asked him.

"Nothing," he said as he drank.

You looked at your phone to see what time it was: 5:40 pm.

He won't last long.

~2 1/2 hours later~

You got back from the restroom to find Junhyung passed out on the counter.

You called Doojoon.

He arrived and helped you bring him home.

~Junhyung's house~

"Why the sudden drinking?" Doojoon asked you as he put Junhyung down on the bed.

"Break up," you said.

"She-"

"No he did. She cheated," you said.

"Oh," Doojoon said as he was about to leave.

"Doojoon. Can you take care of him?" you asked.

"Sure. Wh-" he was about to ask, but saw your clothing. You didn't get a chance to change.

"Thank you," you said as you left.

I would take care of you Junhyung, but I'm just so tired. I don't know what'll happen when you wake up.

~Hyun Seung's house~

You entered to find Hyun Seung asleep on one couch and Hyuna on another.

You sighed as you went to your room. You took a shower and sat on your bed.

You called Doojoon.

"Hello,"

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, but he keeps calling out your name,"

"I'll be there tomorrow. Thank you Doojoon,"

"No problem, he's my friend after all,"

"Sleep well,"

"You too,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

You hang up. You laid down.

Where will things go from here Hyun Seung?

You fell asleep.

Hyun Seung opened your door to find you sleeping. He walked up to you and pulled the blanket on you. He turned off your side lamp. He leaned down to kiss your forehead, but hesitated.

Do I love you?

He pulled back and went out.

CHAPTER 29 : junhyung

You woke up.

Ugh.

You looked at you phone:

9:35 am

You got out of bed and decided to take another shower. You then got dressed and headed towards the front door.

Hyun Seung and Hyuna were both still sleeping. You quietly opened the front door and slipped out.

Ling. Ling

You answered your phone as you went down the elevator.

"Hello," you said.

"~~~~~. You coming yet?" Doojoon asked.

"On my way," you said as the elevator doors opened as you went out.

"Okay. See you in a bit then," he said as he hung up.

I wonder what his's like? You thought as you got onto the bus. You sat down all the way in the back.

~10 minutes later~

The bus stopped in front of Junhyung's apartment. You got out and headed in.

You opened the door to find Doojoon already to leave.

"Glad you're here ~~~~~. Well I'll be off now," he said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Okay. Well bye then," you said as he left. You then headed towards Junhyung's room. You knocked on the door.

"Come in," you heard.

You opened the door to find Junhyung putting his shoe's on.

I thought he'll be more... I don't know down.

"You're here ~~~~~," he said looking up at you as he tied his shoe.

"Yeah," you replied.

"All done. Come let's go," he said as he got up and pulled you out of his room.

"Where are we going?" you asked as he pulled you down the stairs.

"To have fun," he replied as he pulled you out of the door.

Okay. Is it just me or is he weirdly happy.

She must think I'm crazy.

"Coming?" Junhyung asked from his side of the car.

"Yeah," you said as you got in.

He then drove off to Lotte World.

~Flashback~

Junhyung woke up. He got up and headed downstairs to get a can of coke. He found Doojoon sleeping on the couch.

She didn't stay.

He then headed towards the fridge and pulled a coke out of the fridge. He closed the door to find Doojoon sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Doojoon asked as Junhyung sat down on the couch.

"Like a hangover," he said.

"You know. Last night was weird," Doojoon mumbled.

"What? I di-" Junhyung asked almost choking on his coke.

"No. Nothing like that," Doojoon chuckled.

"Then what's the big deal?" Junhyung asked taking a sip of his coke.

"You kept calling out ~~~~~'s name,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. All night," Doojoon said as he stretched.

Junhyung was in deep thought.

Why?

"You know Junhyung. If I were you I would be all over ~~~~~," Doojoon said.

"Wh-what? Wait why?"

"Well she's a very tough, nice, caring girl. She's always there. She care's a lot about you more than you might think. You just don't seem to see it. Though it might be to late now, because she has Hyun Seung now,"

Junhyung was shocked at his words.

"Was I really that blind?" he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. She really liked you," Doojoon said.

"I was really blind wasn't I?" he asked.

"From my opinion a bit," Doojoon said.

"Do you think it's to late?"

"I don't know about that," Doojoon said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Doojoon!" Junhyung said as he ran upstairs.

Doojoon just nodded his head as he searched through the fridge for something to eat.

~~~~~. I hope I'm not to late. I hope there's still room in your heart. I'm such a pabo for not seeing you sooner.

CHAPTER 30 : a day with junhyung

You guys reached Lotte World.

Junhyung pulled you in.

She's resisting.

I feel like this is wrong. Why ~~~~~? This is all I ever wanted.

"~~~~~ah,"

"Hum," you said looking at him.

"I know you feel this is wrong because you have a boyfriend. So let's just think of this as a friendly outing. Okay?" Junhyung said with a smile on his face.

You thought about it. Hyun Seung is probably taking Hyuna shopping so I guess it'll be fine.

"Okay," you said as a smile can upon your face.

"Kaja," he said as he pulled you over to a shop. It was a shop full of mostly Piro Piro:

You love Piro Piro. You started squealing at all the Piro's there were.

"Can I?" You asked Junhyung like a little child.

"Go ahead," Junhyung said as you ran over and started looking at them.

I love it when she's happy like this.

I want all of them! I wonder if Junhyung will buy it for me.

"Come on ~~~~~ let's go ride rides first," Junhyung said as he pulled you away.

"But-" you said as you pulled back.

"We'll come back," he said with a huge smile.

"Fine," you said as you walked with him.

You suddenly thought about your actions. Ah ~~~~~. You, you. I probably looked stupid. You though as you slightly hit the side of your head.

She's so cute. Why can't she be like this all the time? I really wish she still likes me.

You then spotted the Viking.

"Junhyung! Let's go ride that!" You yelled.

He looked to where you were pointing. Fear struck him.

"No. Anything, but that one," he said as he tried escaping.

"Come on oppa. You have to get over your fear," you said with a little aegyo.

"Oppa?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I just called him oppa.

He smiled, "Fine. Only if you call me oppa from now on."

"Junhyung! I don't want to anymore. Let's go," you said trying to escape.

"No. Let's ride the one you wanted to ride," he said as he grabbed onto you wrist.

"I don't want to anymore," you said.

"Why? Just because you don't want to call me oppa," he said.

You nodded.

"Then it looks like you won't get your Piro Piro," he said.

"But Junhyung!" you pouted.

He smiled, "Which it is? The easy way by just calling me oppa from now on, or the hard way and not getting Piro Piro?"

"But,"

It's Piro Piro.

"Which is it ~~~~~?"

"Fine. I'll call you oppa. But on one condition," you said.

"What?"

"Only when we are by ourselves," you said.

"That's no fun though," he said pouting a little.

You laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You just used aegyo," you chuckled.

"Did not," he said.

"Did too,"

"Let's go," Junhyung said as he pulled you towards the viking.

You guys rode it twice. After that you guys went to all the other rides.

~Couple Hours Later~

You walked out of the Piro Piro shop with a huge Piro Piro in your arms.

"Thank you oppa," you said happily.

He smiled.

You guys walked out. It was dark.

"Omo. We were in there all day?" you asked.

Junhyung looked at his phone:

7:30pm

"Looks like it," he said as he unlocked the door to his car. You guys got in.

"~~~~~. Why don't we go eat dinner first before I send you," he couldn't get himself to say the last words.

"Okay," you said.

He smiled. He drove to a restaurant. You guys ate. After that he headed to Hyun Seung house.

He stopped in front. You got out and started for the door.

"~~~~~!" he yelled. You turned around.

"What?"

"Here," he said as he gave you your phone.

"Thanks Ju-. Oppa," you said.

He chuckled.

You looked at him.

I'm happy that he's happy. I miss the old Junhyung.

He suddenly leaned in and kissed you on your forehead.

Your eyes widen. He pulled back.

"Sleep well," he said as he went back in his car and drove off.

Your heart was pounding. You slowly made your way up. You opened the frount door. It was quiet and empty.

He must have taken her out. You thought as you went to your room.

You changed into your PJ's and laid down in bed.

Today was fun. *sigh* I don't know what to do from here.

CHAPTER 31 : misunderstanding

A few weeks have passed. Hyuna moved back in with Hyun Seung and it's becoming awkward. However you and Hyun Seung have been avoiding each other.

You woke up, got changed and went outside to find Hyun Seung cooking breakfast for him and Hyuna.

"Care to join us?" Hyun Seung asked breaking the silence.

"No thanks. I have to get to school early," you said as you headed out the door. You were waiting for the elevator when Hyun Seung came running towards you.

"Here at least eat this," he said giving you a small bag.

You looked in the bag to find a couple of granola bars, an oatmeal cookie and a bottle of milk.

"Thank you," you said.

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

It went silent.

Should I do it?

The elevator doors opened.

"Well see you at school," you said as you stepped in.

"Bye," he said

"Bye," you said as the elevator doors closed.

He walked back inside.

Argh. I don't know what to do. I... want? to end it. Or is it that it seems like I have to end it? Which is it Hyun Seung?

"Oppa. Is something wrong?" Hyuna asked.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Okay. Whatever you say," Hyuna mumbled.

He's mine now ~~~~~. This relationship is going to go down the drain real soon.

~Later in the day~

You met up with everyone in math class the only class that you had with everyone together.

You walked in to find the seating different.

"~~~~~!" Yoseob yelled waving arms in the air.

You walked over to him and the rest of the B2ST members.

"Why are you guys sitting so close to the front?" you asked.

"Teacher told us to. Anyway, you have to sit on the outside." Dongwoon said. (A/N: The tables are in rows. 6 seat per row. Seating order: Dongwoon, Yoseob, Doojoon, Kikwang, Junhyung, You.)

"But I hate being on the outside," you said.

"Well just sit," Junhyung said as he pulled you down.

"Fine," you mumbled as you took out your notebook and put your bag down.

"~~~~~ah. Did you do the homework?" Junhyung asked you in panic.

"Yeah. Here," you said as you gave him the homework from last night.

"Thanks!" he yelled as he started to copy them down on to his paper.

You smiled. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Hyuna and Hyun Seung walked in. They quickly caught up with the new seating and took a seat in front of you guys.

Soon the new kids came (Big Bang), but they were missing a member. Only G-Dragon, Taeyang, TOP and Daesung where there. They took a seat next to Hyun Seung and Hyuna.

"All done. Here," Junhyung said giving your paper back.

The teacher walked in.

"Just in time," you whispered to Junhyung.

He nodded.

The teacher started teach.

~Middle Of Class~

Suddenly a phone went off.

"Okay. Who's phone it that?" the teacher asked.

Everyone looked towards you and the B2ST members.

"Yah. We know better," Kikwang said.

"It seems like it's your phone," Yoseob said to the teacher.

"It can't be," the teacher said confidently as he took his phone out of his pocket. He was shocked and quickly answered it.

"See," Yoseob said causing a bit of laughter.

The teacher hung up.

"Class it seems I have a family emergency. I need to leave. Practice what we learned today," the teacher said as he quickly got his stiff and left.

"Well it seems like class is dismissed," Doojoon said standing up.

Everyone started to pack up. You and the B2ST members headed for the door along with some other class mates.

"Where's my folder?" Hyuna yelled in panic.

"Are you sure you didn't miss place it?" Hyun Seung said.

"I'm sure. It was right here. Who took it?" Hyuna yelled at the class.

"Why would we take it?" someone said.

"It's only a folder," another person said.

"It's only a folder Hyuna. We can always buy a new one," Hyun Seung said.

"It has all my work in it and it has... important stuff," Hyuna said.

"Okay fine. If you guys can just show us that you don't have a pink folder with a crown on it then you can leave," Hyun Seung said.

Everyone showed their things.

You stood there with the B2ST members. You guys flashed your things.

"Seems like it's not here," Dongwoon said as you guys started to leave.

"Show me what's in your bag!" Hyuna yelled at you.

You turned around.

"You think I took it?" you asked.

She nodded her head.

You laughed, "Why would I take it?"

"Show me," Hyuna said.

You went to a desk and dumped your bag. Papers and folder's fell out.

"See it's not here," you said as you started to put your things back in your bag.

"You went over board Hyu-" Hyun Seung started.

"Look!" a classmate yelled as he ran over and pulled out Hyuna's folder.

You were in shock.

"See. See she did take it you liar and thief," Hyuna yelled as she pulled your arm.

*Slap*

Hyuna slapped you. Everyone was in shock. You raised you hand getting ready to slap her back. Hyun Seung started to go forward along with Big Bang. Junhyung and the B2ST members started to charge, but you stopped them. Junhyung grabbed your other arm, you lowered your hand.

"Afraid to fight?" Hyuna asked with her arms crossed.

"Hyuna," Hyun Seung hissed.

"Afraid to fight? I can fight. But I'm sure you can't handle it," you said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

It became quite. Everyone waiting to see what happens next.

"Okay. Let's just leave it here," Doojoon said loudly as he came inbetween you guys. You went back to your bag and started to put everything in it. Junhyung and Yoseob helped you.

Hyun Seung pulled Hyuna away.

"That was overboard. You didn't need to hit her Hyuna," Hyun Seung said sternly.

"She took my folder,"

"It's a stupid folder Hyuna. Your lucky she didn't hit you," Hyun Seung said as he got his things left.

I wish she hit me. I need to break them up. I wonder if they got it.

"Okay let's go," Junhyung said as you guys finished picking up your stuff.

You guys left to the lunch room. You sat down along with the B2ST members. Junhyung left, but quickly came back with a cold wet towel. You where about to take it, but he didn't let you.

"Let me see," Junhyung said.

"See what?" you asked.

"Your cheek," he said.

You turned your head. He slowly set it on your red cheek.

How did I like a girl like her?

"Does it hurt?" Dongwoon asked.

"No duh," Yoseob said.

"Geez I was just asking. I've never gotten slapped before," Dongwoon said.

"Really. Let me slap you," Yoseob said getting ready to.

"No. It'll hurt," Dongwoon said covering his face.

"Then why did you ask if it hurts,"

"I was just asking," Dongwoon yelled.

They started to bicker.

You laughed a little.

"Does it feel better?" Junhyung asked.

"Yeah," you said as you took the towel.

You over heard Doojoon and Kikwang talking.

"How does Hyun Seung know those kids?" Doojoon whispered to Kikwang.

"I don't know. But I think it's something we need to find out," Kikwang said.

~Hyun Seung~

He dropped to the floor. Exhausted from dancing.

Should I end it? I don't understand my feelings. Ugh. What am I suppose to do?

CHAPTER 32 : let's break up

You were heading home when suddenly your phone rang.

"Hello,"

"~~~~~,"

"Yes,"

"We need to talk,"

"Okay. Where at?"

"The school garden in lets say 5 minutes,"

"Okay. I'll be there,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

You hung up and headed towards the garden. It didn't take you long and he wasn't there yet so you sat down on one of the benches. You were playing with your fingers when someone sat next to you.

"Your here," you said.

"Yeah,"

This day was coming. You have to do it Hyun Seung. It's time to part ways.

Be strong ~~~~~. This was sure to come. It's time.

"~~~~~. Let's break up," Hyun Seung said.

You nodded. You felt tears come to your eyes.

Why am I crying? I have Junhyung now. He's the one I went through this for.

Hyun Seung. Why are you feeling like this?

"Friends?" You asked breaking the silence.

"Friends," he said.

You got up, "I'll leave first."

You started to leave.

"~~~~~!" Hyun Seung yelled.

You turned around. Hyun Seung hugged you. You felt a tear escape your eye. You guys stood like that for a couple of minutes until you pulled away.

"Thank you for everything," you said as you kissed his cheek and quickly left.

Miahne ~~~~~. Hyun Seung thought as he clenched his fists and headed back to the dance room.

You were walking quickly out of the school ground when you heard someone calling your name.

"~~~~~! Hold up!"

You turned around. Junhyung was running towards you. You quickly wiped your tears.

Something's wrong.

"What's wrong ~~~~~?" Junhyung asked looking at you worriedly.

"It's nothing," you lied as you tried to hide you face.

"Look at me," Junhyung said as he lifted you chin.

He got mad and started to head towards the school.

"Junhyung! Please don't," you yelled as tears ran down your face.

He stopped and ran back towards you and hugged you. You cried into his chest.

~Hyun Seung~

He saw what happened through a window.

Miahne ~~~~~. I guess we got more attached than we planned. I'm sorry ~~~~. But our loved ones have come back. What can we do? He thought as a tear slid down his face.

~You & Junhyung~

You pulled back and wiped your face.

"Let's go oppa," you said as you headed towards his car.

Oppa. She still remembers during a time like this. Hyun Seung. Your going to get it one day.

He got in headed towards Hyun Seung's house.

~Hyun Seung's house~

You opened the door with the key Hyun Seung gave you. You headed towards your room followed by Junhyung. You started packing, Junhyung was helping you.

You got done.

"I'll be waiting," Junhyung said as he left with a box of you belonging.

You stepped out of your room. You looked back at your room.

It's time to say goodbye.

You walked towards the door. You looked at the kitchen. The flashback of you and Hyun Seung's food fight.

You placed the key on top of counter. You looked at your wrist. The bracelet Hyun Seung bought you.

It won't hurt will it?

You decided to keep it and walked out the front door.

You got in it Junhyung and he drove home.

~Hyun Seung Later that day~

He opened the door and headed towards his room. He stopped at the kitchen to find the key he gave you. He sighed and put it in his pocket.

He stopped as he reached your room. He opened the door to find all your belongings gone. He sighed and closed the door and headed towards his room.

Did I make a mistake. Without you I feel empty. Do you feel the same? I guess you do.

"Aish!" Hyun Seung yelled. He looked at his bracelet.

I'm guessing you kept it.

~You & Junhyung~

He opened the door. You guys walked in.

"Here let me," Junhyung said as he grabbed your suit case and started upstairs.

"Thank you," you said quietly as you followed him upstairs to your room.

He opened the door.

"Still the same," you said.

"Yeah. I didn't mess with it," he said as he put your suit case down.

You sat down on the bed. Junhyung was about to leave.

"Oppa. Can you... um... stay a while?" you asked teary eyed.

"~~~~~ah," he said as he hugged you again. You started to cry.

~~~~~. Why are you crying? Does he really mean that much? Do I love him?

CHAPTER 33 : we broke up already

Hyuna walked out of the alley way with a smirk on her face.

It's over now.

She headed for Hyun Seung's house. She opened the door.

Hum I wonder where he is.

She made her way over to his room she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard. She slowly opened the door. Hyun Seung sat up in bed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you something," she said as she walked over to the side of his bed.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I have to show you now," she said as she reached into her purse and took out a package.

"Here," she said as she handed him the package.

"What it is?"

"I don't know it was in our mailbox," she lied.

Hyun Seung opened the package and took out photos. He turned then over so he could see them.

"Omo," Hyuna said covering her mouth.

There where pictures of you and Junhyung from various occasions. Hyuna picked a picture from the bottom, it was a picture of when Junhyung kissed your forehead.

"Oppa. You have t-"

"We broke up already. Get rid of these pictures," Hyun Seung said as he put them back into the envolope it came from and handed them to Hyuna.

"Oppa," Hyuna said.

"Get rid of the pictures. I want to be alone right now," Hyun Seung said sternly as he laid back down.

Hyuna sighed and walked out.

They broke up already? Why so suddenly? Must have been what I did early.

She thought with a smile as she headed towards the trash can in the kitchen.

~Hyun Seung~

He clenched his fist.

Hyun Seung your not supose to be feeling like this. It's over. She's gone. You have Hyuna now.

"Aish," he said as he sat up. He looked at the clock 11:08 pm.

This is really silly Hyun Seung.

~You~

You were sitting on your bed looking out the window, your knees brought up to your chest.

You looked at the clock. 11:10 pm. Suddenly it changed 11:11. You closed your eyes and made a wish.

~Hyun Seung~

11:10 pm.

This is really silly. I can't possibly believe something like this. Can I?

11: 11 pm.

He closed his eyes quickly and made a wish.

I wish that I find my real, true love soon.

He opened his eyes.

"This is really silly," he mumbled as he laid back down.

But I hope my wish comes true. I'm stuck.

~You~

You opened your eyes.

I know they say it's just superstition, but I hope it comes true. You thought as you laid down in bed and went to sleep.

CHAPTER 34 : what the hell is your problem

A week has passed since you broke up with Hyun Seung.

You woke up to your alarm clock.

6:30 am. Ugh. I hate school. You thought as you hit the dismiss button on top and got out of bed.

You got changed and went downstairs.

Where did he go?

You were about to open the door to the fridge when you saw a note.

What now?

You took the note off and read it.

I went to school early. So don't worry about me kay? ;)

If you want food there's some pancakes by the stove.

You looked over to the stove there was a plate that was covered. You smiled.

Oh and one more thing... aish never mind. See you soon!

Love,

Junhyung

You put the note down and uncovered the plate. Your smile turned into a frown. What Junhyung prepared looked like what Hyun Seung prepared you.

Just eat it.

You carried if over to the couch, sat down, turned on the TV and started to eat.

~Flashback Junhyung~

He woke up really early. He looked at the clock 5:15 am.

Crap.

He quickly got up and changed. He headed to the kitchen and made pancakes.

I hope she likes this.

He covered it, wrote a quick note and headed out the door and drove off. He stopped in front a flower shop and came out with:

.com/ImageStage/Objects/0003/0017267/large_

I hope she likes it. These are her favorite flowers after all.

He got in and drove off yet to another place. He stopped in front of a building and went in. He quickly came out with a big bag. He then headed for school.

~End~

After you finished eating you quickly got changed and left. You closed the door behind you. You looked up to find Kikwang in his car waiting for you. He was looking at his phone.

What is he doing here?

"Kikwang?" You asked as you walked closer to his car.

"~~~~~! I was just about to knock. Hop in," he said cheerfully as he unlocked the door.

Okay. You thought raising and eyebrow as you opened the door and sat down.

"Seat belts on," he said as he put you guys both put your seat belts on.

"Let's go," he said as he left.

Suddenly his phone rang. He answered it. You looked out the window letting your thoughts drift you away.

"Yah! Kikwang did you pick her up already?"

"Yes,"

"How long?"

"Almost there,"

"I asked how long,"

"5 minutes,"

"Okay bye,"

"Bye,"

Kikwang hung up and looked at you. I'm trusting you Junhyung. Hyun Seung gonna pay for what he did to ~~~~~.

~School~

It was still pretty early when you guys reached there.

You and Kikwang headed towards the dance room. You guys had just reached the dance room door. Something caught you eye. You looked out the window at the end of the hall (A/N: The dance room is at the end of the hall so the window would be close) to the soccer field. There was a couple making out.

Isn't that one kid. What's his name Seungri? Wait. No it can't be. Is that Hyuna?

Suddenly someone pulled Hyuna away and punched Seungri. He threw a punch back and they started going at it. Hyuna kept yelling.

You dropped your school bag and ran down the stairs.

"~~~~~!" Kikwang yelled as he saw you disappeared, he looked out the window to see the fight. He then ran after you.

The B2ST members along with Junhyung ran out.

"What's going o-" Yoseob started.

Dongwoon pointed outside. They ran, following you and Kikwang.

~Soccer Field~

"STOP IT! OPPA STOP!" Hyuna kept yelling.

You ran towards them with Kikwang right behind you. You grabbed onto Hyun Seung and Kikwang pulled Seungri away and pulled him back, but he was to strong and angry. He pushed you away making you fall to the ground, along the way accidently hitting you in the face.

"~~~~~!" You heard Kikwang and the other B2ST members yell.

Kikwang let go of Seungri and punched Hyun Seung in the face, making him fall to the ground.

The B2ST members ran towards you.

"~~~~~!" Yoseob and Dongwoon yelled as they kneeled down next to you.

Junhyung lifted your chin up and pushed the hair behind your ear to reveal a bruise cheek. He got up and grabbed onto Hyun Seung's shirt. He was about to punch him.

"OPPA!" You yelled.

Everyone looked at you in shock.

"STOP IT! ALL OF IT!" You yelled as you got up.

Junhyung let go of Hyun Seung.

"Stay away from her! Hyuna stay away from him!" Hyun Seung said coldly to Seungri and Hyuna. He then got up and left. Seungri ran away.

Hyuna was left standing there.

"You," you said as you started to charge her. Junhyung grabbed onto your waist holding you back.

"It-it wasn't suppose to happen. It- it- only once. I-i-i didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't mean to hurt him," she stuttered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" you yelled as you got out of Junhyung's grasp and slapped her.

"First you go after Junhyung! Then you cheat on him. Then you go running back to Hyun Seung. I thought that if I let him you you'll treat him nicely but nooo! You decide it's okay to cheat on him. Not only that you cheat on both of them with the same effin guy! Can't you see he has feelings for you? He doesn't deserve a girl like you! No, no one does! All you want to do is make other people's lives miserable. It's sick! You're such a slut, b*tch and a two face! If only everyone could see!" you yelled into her face. All the B2ST members were shocked at your sudden outburst.

You stomped off back to the dance room. She fell to the ground crying.

"That, that was uncalled for," Dongwoon said quietly.

"It opened the eyes of many," Yoseob said.

Did I really like a girl like her?

They left her there crying. All not knowing what to do.

Is everything you said true? Hyun Seung thought. He was ease dropping the whole time.

He walked towards Hyuna.

"Oppa," she sobbed looking at him, "Miahne. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-i-i"

"How could you? I didn't think you were like this," Hyun Seung said as he walked away.

~Dance Room~

You turned on the lights to find a small table with a small cake.

Whats going on here?

"Well Happy Birthday ~~~~~," Junhyung said startling you.

"What?" you asked as you took out your phone.

"It's your birthday today," Yoseob said.

How did I mange to forget my own birthday?

Dongwoon and Yoseob pulled you over to the cake. You guys quickly celebrated your birthday before packing up and heading off to class.

You headed out the door when you heard someone calling your name. You turned around. Junhyung was running towards you.

"What is it? Wait don't tell me you want to copy my homework," you said.

He laughed.

"No. But I have something important to say," he said pulling to somewhere more secret. Hyun Seung saw you and Junhyung and decided to follow.

"What is it?" you asked.

"~~~~~ will you be my girlfriend?" Junhyung asked holding the bouquet out in front of him.

Please say no ~~~~~. I was blind. I need you. I love you. Please say no.

"Junhyung I-"

CHAPTER 35 : what is it

"Junhyung I-"

Please say no.

"Junhyung. I-. Miahne. I'm very happy you asked, but I just need sometime to think things through. Miahne," you said looking down at you sneakers.

He sighed.

I guess I'm to late.

Yesss. I'll prove me love for you ~~~~~. Just wait. Hyun Seung thought as he quickly left thinking of stuff.

"Please don't be mad oppa. I just need some time. Please don't hate me," you said.

"No. If all you need is time, then time I will give you. I'm sorry that I didn't see you sooner," he said.

You looked up at him. You felt bad.

I've waited for this day for so long, but my feelings. I can't understand them. I don't want to hurt you.

"We better get to class," he said as he walked out. You followed. He walked you to your first class. You guys arrived at your class. He walked away still carrying the bouquet.

"Oppa," you said.

He turned around, "Hum,"

You walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. You pulled back and laughed a bit at his shocked face. You the grabbed the bouquet of roses out of his hands.

"All I need is a little time. You still have a chance," you whispered to him and quickly headed back to class.

He smiled as he touched his cheek.

I guess I'm not to late.

He then headed off to class.

As soon as he left someone stepped out of a shadow.

That's the key.

CHAPTER 36 : kidnapped ?

You were on your way home. Junhyung had to stay after school with the rest of the B2ST members because they were messing around during science class and they spill a lot of stuff.

The bus stopped. You got off. It was still about a 3 block walked to get to Junhyung's house. You took out your Mp3, put the headphones on and started to walk home.

You were still admiring the flowers Junhyung gave you when you got to the front step. You were getting your key out when someone covered you mouth.

"Scream and you're dead," he said.

You elbowed him in the stomach. He didn't budge. He started to laughed when you flipped him over onto his back.

"Shit!" he yelled.

You started to kick him when another guy came up behind you and put a cloth up to your face. You elbowed him in the stomach, but it was to late you soon fainted.

"Never wanted to use that, but you made me," the guy said as he picked you up and carried you to a van.

"Quickly before someone sees," a guy said from inside the van.

He quickly got in. They set you in the back and drove off.

1 hour later

Junhyung came home to all your stuff in front of the door.

What happened?

He quickly got out his phone and called the B2ST members.

20 minutes later

"Are you sure she didn't just maybe go out for a while?" Doojoon asked.

"I'm sure. Plus all her stuff was all over the ground in front of the door," Junhyung said.

"Did you call Hyun Seung?" Yoseob asked.

"No. Why would this-"

"I'll call him," Kikwang said as he got up and went outside.

Kikwang P.O.V.

"Hello,"

"Hyun Seung have you seen ~~~~~. Is she with you?"

"No why? Did something happen?"

Should I tell him?

"Hello Kikwang? You still there?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure nothings wrong?"

"~~~~~'s missing,"

"WHAT?"

Hope I did the right thing.

"I'll be over soon!"

Where could she be. Help me hyung, help me find her.

I headed back inside.

No One's P.O.V

"Is she with him?" Yoseob asked Kikwang as he sat back down.

"No,"

Junhyung sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Dongwoon asked.

"We have to call the police," Yoseob yelled.

"We can't. We have to wait at least 24 hours in order to report a missing person," Doojoon said.

"Well that sucks," Yoseob mumbled.

"Do you know anyone that would kidnap her?" Doojoon asked.

"No," Junhyung said abruptly.

"What about Hyuna?" Dongwoon said.

Junhyung got up.

"Calm down," Doojoon said as he pulled Junhyung back down.

"HOW THE F*CK AM I SUPPOSE TO! MY BEST FRIEND IS MISSING! NOT ONLY THAT! I-I-I"

"What?" Yoseob asked.

"I love her," he said.

Everyone went quiet.

"We'll just wait until Hyun Seung gets here," Doojoon said.

Hyun Seung

Where would ~~~~~ be? Hyuna.

"HYUNA!" he yelled.

Hyuna came out of her room.

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"What? I don't know what you mean,"

"Where's ~~~~~?"

"I don't know. At Junhyung's. Why?"

"She's not there. Want to explain?"

"What? Wait you think I ordered someone to kidnap her?"

"Yeah my point. Did you?"

"No. Why? I know what you're thinking, but I have no means to. I'm heading to Japan tomorrow anyways," she replied.

"Then who would?" he yelled startling her yet again.

"I don't know!" she yelled as she went back into her room.

I don't know if I should believe her, but I have a feeling she's telling the truth.

He quickly left

CHAPTER 37 : what they want

Hyun Seung arrived rather quickly.

"What are we going to do now?" Yoseob asked.

"Who would want to hurt ~~~~~?" Dongwoon asked.

Junhyung gave Hyun Seung a stare.

"You know who," Junhyung said.

"Quit it. It's not a time for that. I asked her she said she didn't do it," Hyun Seung replied.

Junhyung smirked, "You really believe her?"

"Yes, have a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do. Do ev-"

"Junhyung stop. It's not a time for this, we have to find ~~~~~," Kikwang said.

Junhyung rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I know she isn't the greatest person. I know she's a two face. I know everything Junhyung. The only reason I still consider her a friend is well, we grew up together. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her. She's like a sister to me,"

"Sister please,"

"Don't believe me? Why would you? Before I saw her in the other way as someone I could love. But after me and ~~~~~ got together, my feelings started to change," Hyun Seung said.

"I don't care. ~~~~~ doesn't belong to someone like you,"

"Junhyung," Doojoon hissed.

Hyun Seung laughed, "She doesn't? Why? You're not all that great either."

Junhyung stared Hyun Seung straight in the eyes, "Because I love her."

"I love her too,"

Yoseob coughed, "Guys. We should be worrying about where ~~~~~ is. Not something like this."

"Yoseob right," Doojoon said.

Suddenly both Hyun Seung's and Junhyung's phone rang.

"Hello," the both said.

"Abandoned school, far east side of Seoul. Come alone or your friend is dead," it said before hanging up.

Hyun Seung and Junhyung looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Dongwoon asked.

Junhyung and Hyun Seung repeated what the caller said.

"Are you guys really going to go alone?" Yoseob asked worried.

"There's no choice. If we all go they could be watching," Junhyung said. Hyun Seung nodded his head.

"It's time to set aside our past and save...," Hyun Seung started.

"Our love," Junhyung whispered.

"Be careful!" Everyone yelled as they got into Junhyung's car.

You opened your eyes. You were in a dark room with barely any light at all, most of which came from above you. Your hands were tied above your head and tape around your mouth.

"You're awake," G-Dragon said as he stepped into the light.

Your eyes widen as the rest of his gang also stepped into the light.

"You know you smell very good," he said leaned in to kiss your cheek. You tried to swirm away, but with your hands above your head you couldn't do much.

"Are they here yet?" A voice called out from the dark.

"Daesung. Seungri. Go check," TOP ordered.

They quickly moved to the window and peered down. They ran back and whispered to TOP. TOP nodded his head and shortly after laughter could be heard.

They arrived at the school and got out. On the side of the school there was tons of graffiti. All of which seemed like initials.

"I know where we are," Hyun Seung whispered to Junhyung.

"Where?"

"BB. If I'm right it's Big Bang. And in Big Bang it's the new kids at school. But the CB in red. I don't know,"

CB? CB. CB. Why does it seem so familiar?

"Come on let's go," Junhyung said as he started to walked towards the entrance, but suddenly their phones started to ring.

"Hello,"

"One at a time. Fifth floor, science room," it said again right before hanging up.

"I'll go first," Hyun Seung said.

"You sure?" Junhyung asked. Hyun Seung nodded his head and started to pull open the door.

"Hyun Seung!" Junhyung yelled. He turned around.

"What?"

"Be careful,"

"Same to you too," he said before slipping in the school.

There's something fishy going on.

Hyun Seung slowly went up the stairs. Slowly inspected the place.

It's to quiet. Why come alone anyway's?

He finally reached the 3rd floor when he heard a crash down the hall. He froze and looked down the hall. Nothing. He let out a sigh and started to climb the stairs again. Suddenly someone grabbed him. He turned around and flipped the guy over. Another guy came out of no where and hit Hyun Seung in the back of his head with a stick causing Hyun Seung to pass out.

"One down, one more to go," Taeyang said into the walkie talkie he was holding on to.

"Good job. Quickly bring him,"

"Yes boss,"

They quickly picked up the passed out Hyun Seung and carried him somewhere.

Junhyung's phone started to ring.

"It's your turn,"

Junhyung hung up and went inside. He started climbing the stairs two at a time. Stop only when he heard something. He reached the 4th floor when he saw a light at the end of the hall.

This can't be the 5th floor can it? He started to walk over to the light coming from under the door when someone tried to trip him. He saw the guys and punched him, but to his luck someone came from behind him and hit him in the back with a chair.

"Got Junhyung," G-Dragon said.

"Good. Bring them to me,"

"Yes boss,"

You were wide awake. Looking around to see if there was a way you could escape. Suddenly the door at flung open and Big Bang started to drag people in. They dropped them in front of you. The Big Bang members pulled their heads back.

'"NOOOO!" you yelled through the tape.

Both Hyun Seung and Junhyung were badly beaten up.

How could this happen? Junhyung is a good fighter.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" someone said from behind you. You tried to turn around, but failed.

"Let her go!" Junhyung yelled.

"It's not that simple Junhyung," he said. The Big Bang members smirked.

"Who are you?" Hyun Seung yelled.

"Junhyung should know,"

Hyun Seung looked at Junhyung. Junhyung was in deep thought.

"Tell them Junhyung. Remember me,"

"What's going on Junhyung?" Hyun Seung asked.

"I-i-i don't know. I'm trying to remember,"

How does he know me? Why can't I remember? Then it hit him.

"No," Junhyung said.

The guy started to laugh.

CHAPTER 38

"Junhyung who are they?" Hyun Seung asked again.

"Tell them Junhyung,"

Junhyung took a deep breath and let it out, "They are Choco Ball. That's what CB stands for. They killed my brother."

"I'm sorry," Hyun Seung whispered.

"There's more Junhyung," Heechul said stepping into the light.

Junhyung looked at him and then at you and back down.

"I used to be part of them," he mumbled.

"What?" I didn't hear you," Hongki said.

"Okay fine. I was once one of you. Going around and killing people okay! I didn't want to! I had no idea what I was doing at the time okay!" Junhyung yelled.

You were shocked. You knew Junhyung was a part of a gang, but this. A gang like this.

"How does it feel like to be lied to?" Simon D asked you as he turned your face to face his. You glanced at Junhyung. He was avoiding all eye contact with anyone. You knew it was something he was ashamed of.

"What do you want?" Hyun Seung asked yet again.

"What we want is for you to feel the pain," Taeyang said.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know us Hyun Seung. Remember what you did to us. The embarrassment you gave us. The pain we went through," T.O.P said.

"We want you to feel the pain," Daesung said.

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go," Hyun Seung said.

"If she means that much to you, then of course she has something to do with this," G-Dragon said as he pulled the tape off of your mouth.

"What is it that I'm hear?" Junhyung asked.

"That's simple," Heechul said rubbing his hands together, "We want you both to join us. All over again."

"Never," Junhyung hissed.

"Don't you want to feel the power?" Jonghoon asked.

"Bullshit power,"

"Now let's see if you still think that while watching your friend here suffer," Simon D said as some people dressed in black came out with a whip. Both Hyun Seung and Junhyung's eyes widen.

"Who would like to do the honor?" Simon D asked looking around, "I guess I'll do it then."

He pulled his hand back, you bit you lip. He sung it forward and it hit you in the back. You bit you lip not letting any sound out.

"Trying to be tough hey," he said before whipping you again. It ripped through your clothing and left marks on your back.

"YAH! STOP IT!" Junhyung and Hyun Seung kept yelling as he whipped you over and over again.

"We'll join! Just stop!" Hyun Seung pleaded.

"In the end the cat took the bait," Heechul said as he untied you hands letting you fall to the floor. The rest of the Choco Ball members came and pulled Junhyung and Hyun Seung towards Heechul.

Suddenly G-Dragon pulled Hyun Seung away from them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hongki yelled.

"We want him to feel pain. Not join your stupid gang!" he yelled back as he pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it towards Hyun Seung's head.

"NO! PLEASE!" you yelled.

"~~~~~. I deserve this, You suffered because of me," Hyun Seung said rather calmly.

"Hyun Seung," Junhyung said.

He shook his head.

"Let's go," Heechul said as he ordered his men to take Junhyung away. Junhyung wouldn't budge from his spot.

"Looks like he wants to see his friend die," Seungri said with a smirk. The Big Bang members laughed.

"Ready to die punk?" Taeyang asked.

Hyun Seung closed his eyes. They laughed again.

"One, two-"

"~~~~~! NOOO!"

You gathered up your strength and ran towards G-Dragon pushing Hyun Seung away and out of his grasp and at the same time making the gun fall to the ground. G-Dragon slapped you in the face causing you to fly towards the brick wall and hit your head.

"She thinks she can just stop me. Pathetic," G-Dragon said as he walked over to Hyun Seung.

"~~~~~!" Junhyung yelled as he tried to get out of Heechul's men grasp.

G-Dragon still had his eyes locked on Hyun Seung as he got up.

"Think your tough huh?" Daesung asked.

"Tougher than you," Hyun Seung said as he threw a punch at him.

"YAH!" Daesung yelled as he hit Hyun Seung back.

Junhyung took this opportunity to escape. He flipped the guy holding him on his back. Soon everyone was fighting back and fourth. Suddenly smoked filled the room. It went silent. The smoke cleared out and the members of Big Bang and Choco Ball were handcuffed and on the ground.

"You guys okay?" Yoseob asked as he ran towards Junhyung.

"Yeah," Junhyung replied. Oh my god ~~~~~! He ran towards you along with Hyun Seung.

"~~~~~! Wake up!" Hyun Seung yelled as he picked you head up.

"We need to go to the hospital!" Kikwang yelled to them. They nodded as Junhyung picked you up.

The nurse rolled you into the emergency room.

Junhyung sat down next to Hyun Seung.

"Thank you for helping us," Doojoon said to a guy.

"It's nothing we've been trying to catch them for a while now," another guy replied.

Doojoon nodded his head.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Junhyung asked.

"Us? We're undercover police. I'm Sunggyu," the guys said shaking Junhyung's and Hyun Seung's hands.

"Woohyun,"

"Hoya,"

"Dongwoo,"

"L,"

"Sungyeol,"

"Sungjong,"

"Nice meeting you guys," Hyun Seung said awkwardly.

The nodded their heads.

The doors suddenly flung open and you were rolled out.

"We'll be going now. Take care," Sunggyu said.

They left as the B2ST members followed you to your room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dongwoon asked the doctor.

"Hopefully she will. She underwent a lot of brain trauma. So it would be best to let her get lots of rest," the doctor explained.

"Thank you," Hyun Seung said as he escorted the doctor out.

Junhyung sat down next to you and held you hand. I should have protected you, but instead you got hurt.

Maybe I should let you go. You got hurt because of me. Hyun Seung thought as he watched you and Junhyung from the door.

CHAPTER 39 :

You woke up find find Junhyung holding your hand. You looked around. The B2ST member's were sleeping on the couch, theirs heads laying on each other's shoulders. There was something weird though. You seemed to remember all of them except one.

Junhyung started to stir. He lifted his head, "You're up!"

You smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay I guess," you replied as you tried to sit up.

"Here let me help," Junhyung said as he helped you.

"I'm kind of thirsty," you said.

"Stay put I'll go get some water," Junhyung said as he left you and rushed over to get some water. He quickly returned, "Here."

"Thank you," you said before taking a sip.

You sat there watching the B2ST members sleep when Junhyung went to go talk to the doctor.

They are so cute when they're sleeping. Your eyes caught onto him again. Who is that guy?

Suddenly Yoseob's head fell off of Dongwoon's shoulder and he quickly got up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at you. He was about to go back to sleep before yelling, "~~~~~! You're awake!"

"Shhhh!" you whispered bringing your finger to your lips. He got up and quickly walked over to you. You looked behind them to find the B2ST member's starting to stretch and rubbed their eyes.

"How do you feel?" Yoseob asked sitting down in the chair next to you.

"Okay,"

He nodded his head. Soon all the B2ST member's were surrounding you. Making you laugh and making you feel somewhat better. The one guy that you don't remember was keeping his distance. You kept starring at him. Soon all the B2ST members caught on.

"~~~~~. Do you perhaps?" Doojoon asked.

"Who are you?" you asked the guy.

My worst nightmare just came true.

"~~~~~! You really don't remember him?" Dongwoon asked.

You nodded your head, "I don't know who you are."

He let out a sigh,"I guess I'm someone that you shouldn't remember."

"Yah Hyun Seung don't say something like that," Yoseob scolded.

Hyun Seung? It does sound familiar.

You were left in your room pondering on the name Hyun Seung. Thinking about who and what kind of relationship you had with him. For some reason when ever you said the name quietly out loud you got butterflies.

Who is he?

"Hyung. You need to see her," Kikwang said.

"I know. I'm on my way. I'll be there in a bit," a guy said through the phone.

"Okay," Kikwang said before hanging up. He then headed downstairs to the lobby and waited for him.

A few minutes passed by before his 'hyung' showed up.

"Hyung!" Kikwang yelled as he gave him a hug.

"How's my baby girl?" he asked.

"She's good, but she does have a little memory loss," Kikwang explained as they went up the elevator.

"Thank you for taking care of her," he said.

"I don't think I did a good job at it," Kikwang confessed.

"As long as she's alive you did a good job,"

Kikwang smiled. I guess it's true.

"This way hyung," Kikwang said leading him to your room. He opened the door and went in with his hyung.

"Kikwang who's this?" Junhyung asked.

"This is Shin Ji Hoo. ~~~~~'s older brother," Kikwang said.

"Oppa? Is that really you?" you called from the bed.

He smiled as he walked towards you, "It is. How has my baby girl been?"

"I never thought I would find you again," you said holding back tears.

"It's okay baby girl. Cry all you want now," he said hugging you.

You let your tears fall.

Doojoon grabbed Kikwang and pulled him outside.

"How come you didn't tell us you knew ~~~~~'s brother?" Junhyung asked.

"He asked me to keep it a secret. He told me when the time is right he'll come out," Kikwang said.

"So you've been watching her all this time for him? That's why you threatened me?" Hyun Seung asked.

Kikwang nodded.

"You are one weird dude," Doojoon said putting Kikwang into a head lock.

You soon fell alseep and Ji Hoon left the room to find Junhyung and Hyun Seung talking.

"Just leave her Hyun Seung," Junhyung said.

"I know I should, but I want to try," Hyun Seung said.

"Yah! She doesn't remember you,"

"I know she doesn't. But look Junhyung, you said we'll let her decide. Let me try. If she's meant to remember me and be with me then she'll remember. If she doesn't then I'll back out of your guys life forever,"

"Fine. One day when she's released from the hospital. Deal?"

"Deal,"

They both like my little sister? Since when? How come Kikwang didn't tell me about this?

CHAPTER 40 :

"~~~~~ah you ready to go yet?" Yoseob asked as he walked into your hospital room.

"Yeah almost done," you said packing the few pieces of clothing you had left.

"Let me help," Yoseob said as he went to pick up one of your shirts.

"No it's fine. See all done," you said stuffing the shirt into your bag, "Let's go."

He laughed as you linked arms with him and headed outside to find your brother talking with Junhyung and the rest of B2ST. They turned to look at you, the smile on your face slowly dissapeared.

"What's going on?" you asked approaching them.

"Your moving in with me," Ji Hoo announced.

"But I like living with Junhyung," you said.

"I know you do, but since you guys aren't dating I think it'll be best if you live with me," he explained.

You glanced at Junhyung, he was hard to read. He didn't seem all that happy, but at the same time he wasn't sad nor mad.

"Can I stay the night tonight at Junhyung's? Just one night please?" you asked.

"Fine one night. I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow at 9 okay?"

"Okay oppa! Thank you!" you said happily hugging him.

"Take care of her Junhyung," Ji Hoo yelled to him before getting into his car.

Junhyung nodded as he unlocked the door to his car. You guys got in and buckled you seat belts in.

"Want to go eat some dukbokki?" Junhyung asked.

You nodded your head.

"Let's go!" he said before driving off.

It's my turn soon Junhyung. She has to remember me. Hyun Seung thought as he headed for home.

The car ride was quiet until Junhyung spoke, "~~~~~. Do you really not remember Hyun Seung?"

"I don't. But his name, his name sounds and feels so familiar. What was my relationship with him Junhyung tell me?"

"I. I can't ~~~~~ah," Junhyung mumbled.

"Why?"

"It's something you have to find out for yourself,"

You looked out the window in disappointment. Why won't he tell me? Hyun Seung whoever you are and were ever you are I'm sorry I can't remember you. It seems like I'm hurting you.

"~~~~~," Hyun Seung called from the door.

You sat up, "Come in."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good,"

"That's nice,"

It went quiet and slightly awkward.

"I'm sorry, but I still remember you," you said.

He nodded his head, "I'll leave you alone now."

You were talking with the rest of the B2ST members playing and having fun. You caught Hyun Seung looking at you. You smiled at him he gave you a slight smile back before getting up and leaving.

"~~~~~ah we're here," Junhyung called.

You snapped out of your thoughts and quickly got out.

After you guys got done eating you guys headed home. Junhyung opened the door to his apartment.

"I'm going to go to bed Junhyung," you said heading upstairs.

"Sleep well, since it's you last night here," he said.

"I will,"

You opened the door to your room. I'll miss this place, even if I live like 30 minutes away. You sighed and got changed. You then laid in bed letting your thought drift you off and soon you fell asleep.

(A/N: A dream you have)

"You look really pretty today. I like it when your like this," a guy said before slowly disappearing.

"Wait Junhyung! Where are you going?"

Then suddenly you heard yelling.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"WHY DID YOU HIT HYUNA!"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

What did I do?

Suddenly you were sitting on a swing.

"Let me see," he said as he grabbed you wrist. You tried to pull away, but he had a tight grip on it. He took a bag out of his pocket took out a piece of cloth and started to wrap it. He looked at your face and took out some medicine on you bruise. He then put some medicine on your lip to. He stood up and sat down next to you.

"Mianhe," he said.

"What for?" you asked.

"For yelling at you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," he said.

"Whatever," you said as you got up and started to walk.

"I'm really sorry ~~~~~," he said as he caught up to you.

"Whatever,"

"Please forgive me," he said.

"Why should I?"

"Because-because I promised you that I'll protect you," he said.

Then it was gone and you were playing a game of splashing each other with laughed and splashed you back. It went back and fourth and turned into a water fight. It lasted for a couple of minutes when you started to step backwards you slipped. You were waiting for your body to hit the water, but you felt someone holding you. You opened your eyes to find - face inches away from yours. His hair all wet. You were speechless. You guys probably stood like that for a minute when you heard someone yelling your name.

Then it went dark and soon light appeared and the next thing you know you were rolling down a hill and someone was holding onto you.

"~~~~~~! ~~~~~! Wake up!"

You shot up in bed and opened your eyes, "Junhyung!" you yelled hugging him.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming," he asked pushing away to look you up and down.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," you replied.

"About what?" he asked.

"You? It wasn't clear,"

"Well I think it would be best if you went back to sleep," he said getting up.

"C-can you stay in here for a bit?" you asked.

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

He stayed with you until you fell asleep.

You woke up early the next day. You sighed as you changed. Your brother was going to pick you up soon.

"~~~~~! Come eat!" Junhyung yelled.

"Coming!" you yelled back as you carried your bag downstairs.

"Here," he said giving you a plate with pancakes on it. You sat down and examined it. This, I've seen it before.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in," Junhyung said.

You nodded your head and started to eat.

Soon your brother and the other B2ST member's arrived.

"Ready?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yeah," you sighed as you handed him a box with your belongings in it.

"~~~~~. Let me take it," Kikwang said taking your bag away from you.

"Why?"

"Well I'm letting Hyun Seung take you out today, to try and get your memories back," Ji Hoo said.

"Hyun Seung, where is he then?" you asked.

"He's outside waiting for you," Doojoon replied.

You nodded your head and headed outside. You found Hyun Seung on his motorcycle waiting for you.

"Hey," he called.

"Hi,"

"Here put this on first," he said handing you a helmet. You quickly put it on and climbed on.

"Be home before 10!" Ji Hoo yelled as Hyun Seung left.

Today's my only day. Please ~~~~~, please remember me.

CHAPTER 41

Hyun Seung took you first to Lotte World. It didn't bring a lot of memories. He then took you to his secret playground. Where ever he took you they didn't bring many memories back.

He was cleaning up the mess he made with you when he was trying to have a food fight with you.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to remember," you said wiping the table.

"No it's not your fault," he said. It's mine for not keeping you safe.

You guys finished cleaning.

"Where to next?" You asked. He grabbed your arm and pulled you somewhere.

"Where are we?" you asked as Hyun Seung took out a key and opened the door.

"Remember this place?" he asked worried.

You stepped inside and took the dance room in, "Yeah. I came here with Kikwang once."

"That's it?"

You nodded your head.

"Sit and watch. See if you remember this dance," he said.

You followed his order and sat down, you back facing the mirror. He went towards the middle of the room and started to dance. It wasn't just any dance it was the dance routine you guys learned for the couple dance contest. After he got done with the routine he quickly walked towards you.

"I guess it kind of is familar, but it doesn't bring much," you confessed.

He let out a sigh, "Ah. Let's go!"

He pulled you up and dragged you off somewhere else.

You guys arrived at school.

"What ar-"

He pulled you and started to run somewhere. He ran through the garden, into the gym and out to the soccer field.

"Remember anything yet?" he asked.

"No not r-"

He started to run again, pulling you with him into the field. You guys probably made it half way when suddenly he stopped, making you fall backwards. He took that chance and grabbed your waist falling on top of you. You got a shock.

"Now?"

You thought about it before saying, "No."

He pushed himself off of you and laid besides you on his back with his eyes closed. You raised your hand over your chest, feeling your heart. Is it beating this fast because we ran or because of him?

It was silent for awhile. You looked at your phone 5 o'clock.

"Is there anywhere else you want to take me to?" you asked.

He was silent, "There is one more."

"Can we go?" you asked sitting up.

"Yeah," he said getting up. He helped you up to before walking off.

Geez. I'm sorry I can't remember anything.

Please. This last place. Let her remember me.

It took awhile to get where he was taking you. You guys went all the way through the city.

Where is he taking me?

It has to be dark.

"Hyun Seung are we almost there?" you asked at a red light.

"Yeah," he replied.

Eventhough he said you guys were almost there it was forever until he stopped. By the time her did it was dark. He got off. You followed.

"Where are we?" you asked taking off your helmet.

"Just follow me," he said as he walked to the over look:

"Wow. How'd you find this?" you asked amazed as you leaned against the railing.

"It's a long story," he replied as he moved next to you.

"How did you get that bracelet?" he asked pointing to the red bracelet he gave you.

"This? I don't remember," you said.

He nodded his head and looked back at the view. You looked down at the bracelet. How did I get this? Your eyes wondered over to Hyun Seung. His eyes were closed you traced the outline of his face. You looked away, but something on his wrist drew your attention. That black one looks just like mine. You turned away to look at the view, but your thoughts were still flying threw your mind.

"~~~~~ah," Hyun Seung called.

You turned to face him, "Hum?"

He walked closer to you and cupped your face. He looked you in your eyes. You didn't move. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes widen, suddenly everything came back.

"So then, ~~~~~ will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes,"

"You know something ~~~~~,"

"What,"

"You look really pretty today. I like it when your like this,"

"Follow my lead. I'll do all the talking. I'll protect you. I just need you to trust me."

"How did you mange to find this?"

"That's a long story,"

"I hope you like your room. I put it together myself. I didn't think you'll like the pink stuff so I went with purple. If you don't like it we can change it later,"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"My problem?"

"WHY DID YOU HIT HYUNA!"

"I didn't hit her. Now let me go."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

*I wish that I find my one true love soon.*

I hope my wish comes true.

"I'm really sorry ~~~~~,"

"Whatever,"

"Please forgive me,"

"Why should I?"

"Because-because I promised you that I'll protect you,"

"Yeah some kind of promise that was,"

"I didn't mean to hurt you,"

Mianhe. I'm sorry for everything that happend yesterday. Please forgive me? If not then hope this makes up for it.

Love,

Hyun Seung 3

"Can I tell you something?"

"I guess,"

"Hum... well... um..."

"What is it?"

"When I'm around you I um... well..."

"You what,"

"I think I like you,"

"What?"

"I think I like you,"

"Hyun Seung. That can't happen,"

"I know I shouldn't,"

"But when I'm around you I feel different. This feeling won't go away it-"

"We can't Hyun Seung,"

"Come on let's go have fun!" he said as he grabbed your hand.

You pulled your hand away, "I'm fine."

"Come on," he said again.

"You can't make me," you said as you crossed your arms.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Yeah,"

He didn't do anything.

"See you-" you started, but got pushed into the lake. It was deeper than you imagined. You surfaced and took a breath of air. "Yah!"

"See I told you I could!" he said from above.

You could just barely stand, "I'm not having fun though."

He dropped down and surfaced next to you. He pulled you toward a more shallow area.

"Is that it?" you asked him.

"Nope," he said as he splashed you in the face with water.

"YAH"

"Wake up Hyun Seung!" -

"I would like to welcome everyone to the very first couple dance battle. Today we have," the principal stopped and looked into the crowd, "Junhyung with Hyuna and Hyun Seung with ~~~~~." -

"I have something to give you though,"

"What is it?"

"Here," he said giving you the red bracelet.

"What for?"

"Well today is our 100th day together,"

"Do you even know how to bake?" you asked him as he started to take things out of the bag.

"No. That's why I have you. You know how to bake right?" he asked.

"Yeah. What kind of girl doesn't know how to bake?"

"~~~~~. Let's break up," Hyun Seung said.

You nodded.

"Friends?" You asked breaking the silence.

"Friends," he said.

*I hope I forget about you*

I know they say it's just superstition, but I hope it comes true.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the kiss even for a few minutes. As you did so a shooting star shot across the sky. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Hyun Seung pulled back. You quickly opened your eyes. He looked at you. Waiting for a response.

"Did that?" he asked.

Sorry Hyun Seung.

"I don't remember you," you lied looking away.

He let out a sigh, "Come on I'll take you home."

I'm sorry Hyun Seung, but it's the only way I can forget about you. I have to send you away. Be happy with someone else.

Hyun Seung dropped you off.

"I had fun Hyun Seung. I'm sorry I can't remember you," you said.

"I understand. Live well," he said befor leaving you.

What is that supose to mean?

You headed inside to be greeted by your brother.

"How did it go?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Oppa,"

His smiled faded away, "What happened?"

"I remember him-"

"That's great!"

"But I didn't tell him,"

"Why?"

"If I told him. I-i-i I have to forget about him. I have Junhyung,"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't know. I've always liked Junhyung and he's here now. He took care of me,"

"If that's what you want to do then I won't stop you,"

You smiled as a tear slid down your face. Ji Hoo hugged you.

I hope I'm making the right choice.

CHAPTER 42

The next few days you tried your best to avoid being asked anything concerning Hyun Seung. Spending as much time with Junhyung as you could. Just like the good old days.

You and Junhyung were out eating dinner. You were playing with your food.

"~~~~~ah. Is there something bothering you?" Junhyung asked.

You snapped out of your thoughts, "No. Just a bit tired."

He nodded his head, "Hurry up and eat then. I'll take you home."

"Okay," you replied before eating again.

I know something's wrong ~~~~~.

You guys arrived at your brothers house. You got out of the car.

"Thank you Junhyung. I had a lot of fun today,"

"It's nothing. See you tomorrow at school," he said.

"Goodnight. Sleep well,"

"Same to you too,"

You smiled and went inside.

"Did you tell him yet?" Ji Hoo asked you as you walked through the door.

You shook your head.

"~~~~~ah,"

"I know I should, but what if-"

"Enough with the what ifs. Your older now baby girl,"

"Either way I break someone's heart. What good it telling him I remember going to do?" you yelled. All the frustration and confusion you've been going through finally exploding.

"For one, he'll be happy. He misses you and letting live like this..."

"Who are you talking about? I thought we were talking about Junhyung."

"Ah. Junhyung if he really loves you it won't matter if you remember Hyun Seung or not."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"That depends. I support who ever you chose, but you have to tell the truth. To EVERYONE,"

It went silent. Ji Hoo waiting for your answer.

"Fine," you sighed.

"Tomorrow at school," he said.

You nodded you head as you headed to your room.

Tomorrow is going to be tough.

Your brother woke you up rather early. You let out a sigh as you got out of bed and changed. You walked downstairs.

"Hey there sunshine. Sleep well?" Ji Hoo asked you as he passed you your favorite brand of cereal.

"I was until you woke me up," you mumbled.

"Today's the day,"

"I know,"

"How are you going to do it?"

You shrugged, "I guess during dance practice today."

He nodded his head.

"Made up your mind yet?"

You nodded.

"That's good," Ji Hoo said ruffling your hair.

After you finished eating Ji Hoo drove you to school.

"See you later," Ji Hoo called from the car.

"Bye!" you yelled without turning around.

You got to the dance room. All the B2ST members were in there, except Hyun Seung.

I've made up my mind. I can do this.

"~~~~~! Nice to see you here early," Doojoon said.

"Sit by me!" Yoseob said.

"No sit by me!" Dongwoon yelled.

"I'll sit by Kikwang and Junhyung, but thank you. Plus I have something to tell you," you said.

Yoseob and Dongwoon frowned as you sat down next to Junhyung.

"So what are you planning to tell us?" Dongwoon asked.

You looked at everyone, "I remember Hyun Seung."

Everyone's face lit up.

"That's great!" Yoseob said.

You nodded your head.

"That's good," Junhyung said.

"What's great?" Hyun Seung asked as he walked in.

"~~-" Yoseob's mouth got covered by Doojoon's hand.

You got up. "We need to talk," you said to Junhyung and Hyun Seung as you walked out the door.

Junhyung and Hyun Seung both raised an eyebrow before following you. You walked all the way to the garden.

"What is this about?" Hyun Seung asked.

"I remember you," you said.

"REALLY? That's great!" Hyun Seung exclaimed.

"But what I need to talk to you guys about-"

"We know," Junhyung said.

Hyun Seung nodded, "Which one?"

You looked at both of them.

"I want to be with Junhyung."

Hyun Seung nodded his head, "I understand."

"I'm sorry Hyun Seung,"

"I'll leave you guys alone," Junhyung said before taking a few steps away to give you guys a some privacy.

"There's no need to explain ~~~~~ah. I understand," Hyun Seung said.

"Hyun Seung I-"

"It's alright. I won't go crazy, but promise me something,"

"Hum?"

"We remain friends okay,"

You nodded your head.

"I have to go now. See you around," Hyun Seung said before placing a kiss on your forehead and leaving.

Once he left you let out a sigh. Suddenly you felt arms wrap around your waist from behind.

"I'm glad you chose me," Junhyung whispered into your ear.

You turned around to face him and leaned in for a kiss.

My life is complete.

FiNAL

"I want to be with Junhyung."

Was I not good enough? But as long as she's happy I'm happy.

"Hyun Seung!" Kikwang yelled running up to him.

"Hey,"

"Where you going?" Kikwang asked eyeing the drop-out papers in his hands.

"Oh this. I'm going back to Japan,"

"What?"

"Yeah. I think it would be better if I left,"

"Hyun Seung what about ~~~~~?"

"She has Junhyung. I know she's happy with him and as long as she's happy I'm happy. I just can handle watching them if I stay. I have to leave it's the best for them and for me," Hyun Seung explained.

"You really want to do that?" Kikwang asked

Hyun Seung nodded, "But promise me that you'll keep an eye out for her."

"I don't know is I can do that,"

"Why?"

"I don't know if I can pull that off. Plus she has her brother,"

"Please Kikwang. From friend to friend,"

"Okay. I promise I will keep an eye out for her,"

"Thank you," Hyun Seung said before walking pass Kikwang towards the front office.

"Remember to visit!" Kikwang yelled after him.

"I will!" Hyun Seung yelled back.

This is for the best. No regrets.

You reached the dance room with Junhyung. You were smiling when you saw the faces of the B2ST members.

"What's wrong?" Junhyung asked.

"You don't know?" Yoseob asked.

"No what happened?" you asked.

"Hyun Seung left for Japan. He's not attending school here anymore," Doojoon said.

"Oh," you managed to say.

"You okay?" Junhyung asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's practice," you said quickly as you took off your jacket. He left...without telling me.

"~~~~~ah," Junhyung called.

"Hum?"

"I know what you feel. I know you want to go with him," Junhyung said.

"No. I have you Junhyung,"

"I know different ~~~~~. Don't lie to me. I'm not mad at you nor am I sad, but I can't see you suffer like this,"

"I'm not Junhyung. I love you,"

He smiled, "If only I saw you earlier. Come on let's go catch him."

"But-"

"Come on," he said pulling your arm.

You hated how he was right. You guys got into his car and he headed for the airport.

Well this is were we part ~~~~~.

You got out. You ran into the airport and headed to where the Japan boarding gates were. Junhyung was running behind you. This is for you ~~~~~. If I can't make you happy, he better.

You reached the gates and looked up at the boarding screen. The first flight out changed from boarding to departed. Your heart sank.

"~~~~~, I- I'm sorry," Junhyung said as he put an arm around you. You felt your tears excape your eyes.

"Cry all you want," Junhyung said as you cried into his chest.

Hyun Seung walked out from the bathroom to find you and Junhyung.

"~~~~~? Junhyung?" he called out as he walked closer to you guys.

You looked up to where your name was being called. Hyun Seung was standing there. You ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged you back. Junhyung smiled to himself and left you guys alone. He pushed you away.

"Wh-why are you? I thought-"

You pulled on his jacket and kissed him. He kissed back wrapping his arms around your waist. You pulled back this time.

"Don't leave me like that ever again. I-i want to be with you. My heart belongs to you," you said.

He smiled, "As long as I don't have a reason to I'll never leave you."

You smiled and kissed him again.

As long as you're happy... I'm happy. Junhyung thought as he smiled to himself.


End file.
